The Nurse, The King, and The Prophecy
by Kay104
Summary: Sarah makes a wish unkowingly, and Jareth pays up. While Sarah helps fix her mistake, a prophecy begins. Sarah must face her fate, or condem Jareth to a life of solitude and goblins. Can Sarah face her fate?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note- Ok this is my second fan fiction, and I am obliged to post this DISCLAIMER- I do not own anything that may be recognized outside of this story, thus including Labyrinth characters, franchises, and generally name brand anything. Thank you. Also be aware I'm only fourteen, and not a doctor, so if you're a doctor and you find my info to be completely wrong, humor me, because I'm **_**not **_**a doctor, and go along with it for the sake of the story please?**

Sarah Williams, the now twenty-two year old soon to be nurse, had lived seven years in anything but normal circumstances. The day after her 'victory' over the Labyrinth she had learned several vital lessons.

Firstly, you should never take anything for granted.

Secondly, you should trust your friends.

Thirdly, never take things from strangers.

Fourthly, be careful what you wish for.

Fifthly, love what you have. Never regret your family.

Lastly, but most importantly, never say no until you understand the person.

Sarah had passed with flying colors on every lesson, save the last. She had let go of the one person that she truly loved. Sure, she had gone a date or two in high school, but after the first date, she would always stay just friends. She wasn't a very sociable person. She had acquaintances of course, but only had one person she called a friend in the Aboveground. All and all, she made the perfect student.

Sarah Williams was at the top in every class she took. Her teachers loved her, her family was proud, she had a nice little apartment close to the hospital she was interning at, and she was about to finish with flying colors on yet another lesson, so what was missing?

Two things. She was missing two things that would make her life perfect. Unfortunately for her one of those two things were rather large things. First off, Sarah's boss, as you could call him, was jealous of her. Sarah wasn't imagining it either. Her boss truly hated that she succeeded in every task he gave her. Thus, after the few begging months of her training, he started to give her the most meaningless jobs, and patients with diagnoses a five year old, which most of her patient were, could guess correctly.

Secondly, Sarah was lonely. Her friends from the Labyrinth usually showed up every, or every other weekend, and the goblins were usually at her house as soon as she was every day, but this was a different kind of loneliness. This loneliness was the kind that only someone more than a friend could fill. Sarah being the unsociable blob she was didn't know the difference, so she assumed there was something wrong with her, and tried to ignore the feeling when she was with a patient, which is where we find her now…

"Jason, I need you to open your mouth and say awwwww." The beautiful, emerald eyed doctor said sweetly to the six year old boy.

"But I don't-" the boy was cut off by his own stream of mucus filled coughs.

The young dark haired beauty patted his back, and handed him a tissue. Once the boy was finished hacked up his own lungs, Sarah tried again this time with her secret doctor weapon. "Jason, if you open wide and let me see your throat, then I'll give you the most delicious lollipop in all of the Aboveground."

The boy's eyes grew wide, then puzzled. "But Dr. Williams, you talk like there's another place other than that." They red headed boy's blue eyes sparkled when he spoke, his story time senses tingling.

Sara ruffled the ear length hair out of the boy's face and sat down in her wheeled chair. She glanced up at the clock, and then back at the boy's surprised little face. "Well Jason. Your mom isn't due back for another ten minutes, so if you let me take a look at that throat of yours, I'll give you a lollipop, and the story along with it."

The boy opened his mouth wide, showing his enflamed throat and missing teeth. Sarah stuck a tongue depressor down on the boy's, and tisked at what she saw. "Jason, I'm sorry to tell you that you won't be attending school for at least a week. What a pity." The red headed boy pumped his fist in the air, obviously glad of the news.

Sarah let out a chuckle, then handed him a two inch thick lolli. "Now, if you still want to hear it of course, the story." The boy nodded vigorously while licking his lolli, signaling he did in fact want to hear it. "Well then, this story is about a noble fox named Sir Didymus, a dwarf named Hoggle, a great orange colored fury friendly beast named Ludo, and a wonderful King Jareth.

"The King however wonderful was also a bit hard to understand at times. He would often tell his subjects 'no' when they asked for something, and tell them what to do. But he did it for a reason. Like when your mom tells you that you can't stay up until one in the morning or she tells you to clean your room. They both do it for the same reason. They do it because they love the people they have to take care of, and sometimes it doesn't seem fair, but it's the right thing all the same. Do you understand?"

The boy thought for a moment then nodded in understanding.

"Good, well anyway, Didymus, Hoggle, and Ludo where doing there chores around the castle one day when they received a summons from the King. They all loved their king, so they rushed off to the castle to see what they could do to help."

Sarah continued the story, telling of how the trio of heroes had to travel across the vast desert surrounding the Labyrinth to find an elf by the name of Cha who could give them these special lollipops that would cure the Goblin King's terrible case of sweet-toothies, which caused him to not be able to stop eating sweets until he had one of the lollies.

The boy listened in earnest, especially when he found out that his lollipop was supposedly from a secret stash the king had given Sarah as a birthday wish.

When the boy's mother arrived Sarah wrote her a prescription for Jason's medicine with a plastered on smile.

It wasn't that she didn't enjoy herself when she was telling her story, but was still oddly depressed. Every time she thought about Jareth her heart always leapt with joy, but then rational Sarah would stop and say '_He doesn't care. It wasn't like he actually meant anything he ever said; anyway you were too young he could have never loved someone as bratty as you anyway.' _The thought would make her heart sink lower than it had been.

This time was no acceptation. As soon as the pair walked out of the room, Sarah flopped into her chair and thought about how much easier it would be to not to think about him if she wasn't assigned kids with a cold or mild flu every day. The more she thought of it, the more she wished it. Finally she just came out and said it unknowing that it would come true, "I wish I had a patient that really needed me and wasn't under the age of ten, just until my training is done in two weeks, even then I would be with them until they didn't need me."

Sarah closed her eyes, and was startled when her beeper signaled the end of her work day. She got up out of her seat, and headed off to her apartment.

Sarah trudged up the three flights of stairs to her room, and unlocked the door. Usually there would be a gaggle of goblins sitting on her floor watching TV, playing with kitchen appliances, or eating her furniture, so when Sarah opened the door to find it eerily quiet with not a goblin in sight, she was… scared.

"Hello…Bing, Jip, Rudy, are you guys here?" she said quietly before carefully slipping in and locking the door back. She walked into the center of her living room, noticing all of her wall to wall bookshelves were in order, surprisingly, and her couch wasn't upside down as she sometimes found it. Then she did notice the one thing that was different than how she left this morning, was that her door to her room was closed.

Carefully, and quietly Sarah opened her door, and what met her inside was…odd. There crowding around her bed, was Ludo, Hoggle, and Didymus along with Bing, Jip, Rudy, and a few other goblins. Sarah closed the door behind her loud enough to let them know she was here, and said as they turned to her, "Guys, what's wrong?"

Hoggle walked over to her and said calmly, "Sarah we's need your help. Ya see, Jareth's got-"

At the mention of Jareth's name, Sarah rushed over, and what she saw shocked her. There dressed in a blood stained white poet's shirt and tight black breeches, lay the Goblin King in all his glory.

**Author's note- Cliff hanger! Cliff hanger! If you want to find out what happens to Jareth, review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note- Okay, here's the next chapter. DISCLAIMER- I do not own anything that may be recognized outside of this story, thus including Labyrinth characters, franchises, and generally name brand anything. Thank you. Also be aware I'm only fourteen, and not a doctor, so if you're a doctor and you find my info to be completely wrong, humor me, because I'm **_**not **_**a doctor, and go along with it for the sake of the story please? David Bowie was a lefty, so I made Jareth a lefty.**

_There dressed in a blood stained white poet's shirt and tight bloody black breeches, lay the Goblin King in all his glory._

Sarah gawked at the Goblin King in horror. His once shinny sleek hair was matted with dirt and blood. His face had several minor cuts, and one nasty looking slash along his right brow. His poet's shirt was ripped into shreds that hung off his thin form, with glass shards stuck in some of the still oozing wounds scarcely hidden underneath. His legs were in better condition for the most part, save the nastiest wound of all. On his left leg there was a particularly large piece of glass sticking out of a ghastly, bleeding deep wound, running from the outside of his upper left thigh, to mid calf.

Sarah's mind went into auto pilot as she took in his appearance. First, she ordered everyone out of the room. Next, she started to strip down the Goblin King. She mentally slapped herself because of her modesty when she reddened at the sight of his muscular body thinking, _Seriously Sarah, it's not like you mean anything to him; you were young, he was distracting, that's all._

All the same Sarah started with his boots, then shirt, pants, and gloves. But she left his talisman; it felt wrong to move it. She thanked the lord when she saw she had no need to remove his last piece of clothing. After laying each piece of clothing in a large trash bag (the gloves were saved and washed, so he would have them later), she tied it up and tossed it outside the door.

Then, she ran warm water in a basin she kept under her sink. Sarah was glad she was a nurse, but at the same time she didn't know if human anti-bionics would hurt him or not, so she opted to leave them out of the water.

She placed the basin on her night stand and got to work cleaning out each of his wounds. She couldn't help but notice how perfectly sculpted his chest was, and how muscular is frame was. Then finally, after his wounds were clean, she put a sheet over him up to his chest.

Sarah walked over to her bathroom, and emerged again with several rolls of bandages, and medical tape. After an hour of work, Sarah had bandaged his leg wound, his chest, his back, and around his head to stop the bleeding of his cut above the eye. She had to bandage his chest to both stop bleeding, and stabilize the three broken ribs on one side and four on the other.

Next, she started on his hair. It had seemed like the right thing to do. Jareth had obviously taken pride in his hair style, so Sarah felt obligated to wash out the blood and dirt. While washing his hair she felt just how warm his forehead was, so she laid a cold compress on it, and continued working. It wasn't too high, but still worry some.

Once finished she thought of what she could possibly put him in. Then Sarah thought of the perfect thing. She went over to her closet and pulled out a midnight blue silk robe. It had been meant for her father as a father's day present, but Jareth was in more need of it now.

She looked at him, then the robe, wondering how she was to get it on. Blushing again she pulled the Goblin King, so his head was lying in the nook of her neck. She carefully maneuvered each arm in, and then replaced the cold compress. Then she pushed back the sheet enough to move the robe around his mid-section comfortably and tied it very loosely.

She had felt how clammy his hands were, and went to her closet again and pulled out a large extra thick comforter. It was a solid dark blue, and Sarah was more than a little embarrassed she didn't have anything better for a king. None the less, she pulled the comforter up to his chin, and made sure his neck wasn't at an unusual angle for him to sleep.

With her hands so close to his face, poor Sarah couldn't help herself when she slid a gentle caressing hand over his cheek. She pulled back abruptly when Jareth's eyes started to flutter. She waited for him to wake, and demand to know where he was. Then yell at her for being so close, but it never came. He didn't wake. He just let out an unconscious sigh of loss.

Sarah sat down in a chair close to the bed, before pulling it closer. She sat there for ten minutes just watching him before there was a knock at the door. "Uh, Sarah, iz he alright?" It was Hoggle's gruff voice that had followed after the knock, and Sarah answered.

She walked over to the door, and went into the room filled with magical creatures. Looking up at them, she ordered them to remain as quiet as possible, and find a seat so she could talk to them. "Okay guys, I guess you should know that he can't be moved. If we move him now, he could possibly go into shock, and die on the way there.

"You should also know that he has a fever, several broken ribs, not to mention the deep cuts. I'll keep him hear for now, and when he's well again I'll let him go home, but I will not allow him to move from that bed until I say differently.

"Lastly, I will have no loud noise, and you should all go back to the Labyrinth and see your families and friends…oh before you go I think it not wise to let anyone else know about Jareth. If you are all that know, then I think we should keep it that way. Hoggle, will you take over for now, the kingdom I mean? I think you'd do well. Don't change anything, just keep everyone occupied and out of trouble." the small dwarf stared in confusion for a moment, then nodded looking more confident by the second, "Good, Is that understood?" Every creature nodded, and within moments the room was cleared of all creatures, save for Bing, the goblin.

"Bing, I think you should go back home, your family must miss you." Sarah squatted down to hug the goblin.

"Lady Sarah, if Bing quiet, can Bing see king." Sarah looked at the small goblin, and couldn't tell the cute little goblin's face no.

Sarah let out a sigh, and lifted the goblin up. "Bing, if you don't say a single word, then I'll let you go in. Do you understand?" The little goblin nodded seriously. Sarah let out a huff. "Okay."

Sarah went into her room, glad that Jareth was still sleeping soundly. She sat down in her chair, and let the little goblin hold his king's hand. She heard the little goblin sniff. "Shhh, he'll be ok Bing. I'll take care of him, I've saved up enough off time to be with him a good week."

The little goblin rubbed his eyes. "Thank you Lady Sarah… Bing gotta to go home now?" Sarah patted his head, and told him yes. He nodded then poofed away.

Sarah moved her chair closer, and took one of his hands. With her other hand she smoothed away his crazy hair, and said to him, "You don't know how much your loved." She coyly placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Sra…"

Sarah pulled her head away quickly. "Jareth, are you awake?" she gripped his hand tighter, and nearly cried out when he squeezed weakly in return.

"Sarah…" Jareth opened his eyes half way, and looked as if he was in a dream when he saw her face.

She felt tears at her eyes, and held his hand to her mouth kissing it. "What happened to you Jareth? You were hurt so badly. All the glass…" she took a calming breath, remembering she had to keep her cool.

"I-" he was cut off by a surge of dry forceful coughs.

Sarah grabbed a glass of water from the side table and brought it to his lips. Lifting his head for him, she made him sip slowly. After several moments the coughs finally stopped. Jareth was so weak; he could barely hold his eyes open. "Jareth, before you sleep, I need to know if I can give you antibiotics. If not I need to know what to give you."

Jareth tried his hardest to keep his eyes open. His magic was drained. "No. They'll kill me." He took a moment to rest before continuing. "Weak… hardly any magic… When it returns… I'll heal…" With that Jareth succumbed to sleep.

**Author's note- Well that's that for now folks. Tune in next chapter to find out what Sarah has to go through when a certain friend comes over for an unexpected visit, and maybe I'll give you a hint of what is to come.**

"**Why am I such a weakling? I'm the Goblin King, and Goblin Kings don't show their weakness."**

**Jareth, you spent nearly all your magic. You're lucky I gave you this bit of consciousness.**

"**But why in front of **_**Sarah**_**. Anyone but her would have been better. I'm trying to win her heart and I can't very well do that asleep."**

**Just shut up and wait till I write the next story, I'll even let you read over my shoulder again. **

_**Please leave a contribution in the little review box. Gracias.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note- Okay so third chapter. I'll go back to updating every Monday if my ideas ever start to slow down. You can expect me to leave you on a cliffhanger as soon as it gets epic. So please enjoy while you can…if you actually care. **

**DISCLAIMER and such- I do not own anything that may be recognized outside of this story, thus including Labyrinth characters, franchises, and generally name brand anything. Thank you. Also be aware I'm only fourteen, and not a doctor, so if you're a doctor and you find my info to be completely wrong, humor me, because I'm **_**not **_**a doctor, and go along with it for the sake of the story please? David Bowie was a lefty, so I made Jareth a lefty. That will come in handy (giggle) later.**

Sarah called in that night to the hospital saying she had come down with the flu that had been spreading around in her call area. The nurse who had answered new Sarah well and didn't second guess her claim at all, and Sarah was thankful for that. If the nurse would have, Sarah would've caved, and come in the next day early.

The next week from work meant she had plenty of time to catch up on her sleeping. But, Sarah was sort of in a pinch. She wanted to sleep, but one, Jareth was in her bed, and two, she didn't want to leave him alone in her room in case he woke up in the middle of the night needing something. Thus, forcing her to either curl up in her chair, _or_…sleep next to the Goblin King on her queen sized bed.

Sarah passed off the idea of sleeping next to _him_ for a while, thinking of what she could endure the night in that hard, horrible, hardwood chair.

Finally, after several hours of twisting and turning, she let the sleepy side of her brain take over. She got dressed in her favorite Bowie Pajamas and settled down next to Jareth, taking care in not touching him. '_Besides, it's not like he'll wake up or anything.'_

Sarah had _that_ dream again. It was only perfect that she should have the peach dream when she was laying next the Goblin King. How ironic… Slowly waking from her dream, Sarah noticed that a few things were not how they were before she went to sleep.

First of all, she was _under_ the covers, and she specifically remembered sleeping above them to avoid contact, which brings us to the other problem.

Two, she was not over to the left side of the bed anymore. In fact, she was laying her head on a shoulder softer than any pillow she had ever slept on… _Wait, shoulder?_

Sarah tried to sit up hurriedly, but something was restraining her, thus leading to number three,

Thirdly, a very soft, muscular arm was wrapped around her waist, and when the sleep finally removed itself from her eyes, she saw that she was only _thisclose_ from the sleeping king's face.

Sarah slowly made her way out of the arm and bed. She did, despite her embarrassment, ensure he was as comfortable as he could be before pulling the blankets even tighter around him when he shivered.

She got dressed quickly in a simple green two-sizes-too-big sweater with the sleeves pulled up, that enhanced her richly green eyes, and a pair of dark-dark blue skinny jeans. **(Remember, this is like 1990 or close to that, so that's in style, and they don't have certain things we do.) **Then went back in changed Jareth's bandages, and check on his fever.

When Sarah walked into the room with her supplies, she was graced with a tired pair of miss-matched eyes staring at her. "Oh, you're up!" Sarah was very pleased, until she saw the flush of his cheeks, and heard the raspy sound of his breath.

She quickly walked over and set down her supplies. She touched her hand to his forehead, cursing under her breath when she felt the intensity of the heat she found there.

"Sarah where-" He was silenced by a soft finger across his lips.

"Shush. I need to listen to your lungs, so I'll need you to sit up…I'm sorry, but I promise I'll answer your questions once I find finish this, and done with the bath I'll get ready for you." Sarah put her stethoscope in her ears.

"What?" there was an apprehensive and almost… scared look on his face.

Jareth glanced at the round piece she held in her hand, fallowing his gaze she understood. "This will let me hear your heart and lungs. It will help me find out if you have pneumonia or just an infection from your wounds." He still looked at the object as if poisonous. Sarah thought for a moment. She didn't want to force the thing on him, but she really needed to know how his lungs and heart sounded. "How about…if I let you use it, that way you'll know it's safe." Jareth contemplated this, and then gave a curt nod, a grimace still gracing his face.

Sarah handed him the object after showing him how to put it on, and what to do with it. Jareth handled the object gingerly, seemingly checking its weight. Next, after a moment or two of examination, he gently pressed it to his chest. Immediately his eyes widened, and he croaked, "Magic…" Sarah smiled at his assumption, and corrected him. "No, it's just one of the many devices human created to make up for our magic-less lives."

Then he did something that surprised her. He lifted up the round piece, and looked at Sarah as if asking permission. Sarah was confused for a moment, and then understanding she said, "Oh, uh… sure go for it."

She felt a heat form in the pit of her stomach. _What is that feeling? _Her heart started to beat faster and faster until his hand was _thisclose_ she waited for it to touch, when suddenly there was a knock at the door and a shout, "Sarah, hey girl it's Katiey! I heard you were sick, so brought soup!"

Sarah opened her eyes and groaned. She looked at Jareth. He knowingly nodded, "I'll be quiet *cough-cough*I'm sorry to*cough-cough-cough* be a burden. I didn't-" Sarah shook her head. "Jareth, you're not a burden, and she's going to know I'm not sick." She started to think on her feet, as she always did in a tight squeeze, and started rambling off a solution. "I'll just tell her you're… my friend from the past… and you stopped by and…"

"Hit by an automobile?" he added helpfully. Sarah didn't know how he knew about cars, but it was perfect.

"Sarah! Are you home?"

"It's perfect. I'll let her in and get her to stop screaming, you just stay here. We'll work out the 'How's?' and 'what's?' later." She waited for Jareth to nod, and then went to open the door for her very impatient friend.

"Sarah…You look perfectly fine…you never play hooky…" then her friends eyes got very HUGE, "YOUR NOT PREGNANT ARE YOU?" Sarah laughed at her friend's ability to draw completely random explanations. "NO Katiey! I have a friend over that was hurt pretty badly, and I need to take care of him."

"Omigosh, what happened?" the two girls had made their way kitchen while talking, and Sarah handed her friend a cup of coffee before answering. "Well, he was coming in from the airport, and when he walked across the street, because the stupid taxi driver parked on the wrong side, he was hit by this car…" Sarah let a shutter run through her body remembering Jareth's injuries she had cleaned not twenty-four hours ago, "He was torn up fairly well."

Katiey nodded sympathetically, then something dawned on her, "Wait a sec. there chica, are you telling me he's _here_." Katiey was surprised, as far as she knew Sarah didn't have any friends, except for her, and Sarah definitely didn't have any _boy_friends. Sarah just nodded, like the fact had never crossed her mind.

Katiey was a very good friend despite her small eccentrics. In fact, one might say she was a great friend-best friend. As being a best friend, one gets certain jobs and responsibilities especially when said person is the best friend of a hermit like Sarah. This was just the chance Katiey needed to make Sarah happy._ If he's hot…and not a jerk._

"So?" Katiey stated bluntly.

Sarah gave her a befuddled look. "So, what?"

Katiey let out a dramatic sigh. "_So_, when do I meet this mystery hunk?" Sarah blushed, but tried (and failed) to answer calmly. "I never said he was a hunk!" It came out more like she was five denying she had eaten the last cookie when there were crumbs all over her.

Katiey just smiled and asked again, but replacing hunk with friend. Katiey loved her friend, but sometimes she could be so _blind_ of all the good things she could have.

"Katiey, could you maybe come back in forty minutes? He's got a high fever, but he's super allergic to anything I can give him, and I need to get him in an ice bath. He'd be embarrassed if he knew you were out here, and, well, please just help me out here Katiey. If I upset him he might try to leave, and he can't because he'll get hurt. I don't know what I'd do if it was all my fault and…Why are you laughing?"

Katiey whipped her eyes. She had laughed so hard her sides hurt. "Sarah, calm down. I thought you didn't love him?"

"I-I never said… I…" Sarah let out a groan, and put her head in her hands.

"Wow Sarah, you really got it bad." Katiey patted her back sympathetically.

"I know I definitely have… feelings for him, but… I don't know if he hates or, or… he could just be here because he's hurt…"

"I thought you said he was coming to your house from overseas, and _why_ would he hate you?" Katiey was definitely interested now.

Sarah bit her lip, and in a spot like this she would usually think on her feet… unfortunately for Sarah she was still worried about Jareth, and she was still flustered. "Uhh… Katiey, can we please talk about this later? I still need to help Jareth. He has a fever and I need to get back to him. I can't keep him waiting."

Katiey shook her head. "Alright, but I expect you to call me A.S.A.P. You got that?" The two girls exchanged a complex handshake, and Katiey left without another word, leaving Sarah to tend to Jareth.

_Meanwhile… far, far away in a horrible, dark, deadly woods on the outskirts of the Labyrinth…evil is growing, and manifesting more powerfully by the moment to cause great grief and misfortune of the two fated lovers. It watches for the slightest slip of words, waits to strike, and seeks to twist and scramble every word of its caller it can…_

**Author's note- OOOOOOWWWWWWWW, creepy ending I know, but the plot will fall into place soon, just let me have a little fluff so I can use it to mess with Sarah and Jareth's mind later. I promise even with all the beginning fluff I am writing it so I can use it against them later…and I like fluff… there nothing wrong with a little fluff... It makes me happy. **

**Just a random comment, but I now officially love the word fated, it's supposed to be just like destiny the way I understand it (that's what my teacher says) and it just sounds kinda cool to say it. We're reading Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare, and it talks about fate a**_** lot**_**. (I get to play Benvolio! But, yes I am a girl, there's nothing wrong with that.) So, you'll probably get a prophecy somewhere in here, maybe not I haven't decided yet. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note- Well… he's the next chapter. I know I haven't gone into depth on Jareth's feelings and stuff yet, but this is what all that's about. This'll be all Jareth… well maybe a little Sarah, but mainly Jareth. I have a hard time portraying him as a ruthless guy, but he is going to be a bit…upset. Just be warned he's gonna be a bit OOC, but it should all be good. DISCLAIMER and such- I do not own anything that may be recognized outside of this story, thus including Labyrinth characters, franchises, and generally name brand anything. Thank you. Also be aware I'm only fourteen, and not a doctor, so if you're a doctor and you find my info to be completely wrong, humor me, because I'm **_**not **_**a doctor, and go along with it for the sake of the story please? David Bowie was a lefty, so I made Jareth a lefty. That will come in handy (giggle) later. Oh and there is a difference in we and We you'll see.**

As soon as Sarah left the room, Jareth let out a groan of pain. He felt pain everywhere, but that wasn't what really disturbed him. What disturbed him was that he _felt_ the pain. The only other time he had felt pain, was when he had been very young. He had drained his power while trying to travel across a distance that even now would have been difficult.

Jareth _hated_ the feeling of pain. The fact that humans endured pain, even if in small doses, was one of the reasons he had become so… captured by them.

Sitting up slightly, he immediately was rewarded with another bolt of white-hot pain… but then there was something else some sort of presence…'_Labyrinth', _Jareth reflected, '_is that you? I need help I can't…remember everything. I need your power.'_

_**No Lord, IT has come… IT is lurking… IT will seek it's revenge. **_The voice of the Labyrinth was wispy and sounded like more than one voice. It sounded like an infinite amount of pitches, and volumes blended into one foreboding, yet oddly trusting voice.

'_No… Labyrinth, please! Don't let it come! Why is it here! I need answers!' _Jareth was suffering from physical pain by keeping the connection.

_**IT is time for THE TAIL OF OLDE to begin. If The Girl does not help… all is lost for us. Jareth King of Goblins both your wishes have been fulfilled.**_

'_Labyrinth, don't you dare grant that wish! I did not even speak it! What will happen to her?' _Jareth's voice was angry, displeased, daring, forbidding, and…afraid.

_**Jareth, oh Lord of We, You know it was spoken, if not by mouth but heart. You cannot hide that of such importance O King of Goblins, Lord of We, Master of Illusion, Weaver of Dreams, Wielder of Crystals, and Self Proclaimed Leader of All Unwanted, for we are connected and We know in full…**_

'_LABYRINTH! Don't you __**dare**__ break this connection! It is the only magic feed I have!'_

_**We. Know. In. Full….**_

Just like that the Labyrinth's…being was gone. Jareth could feel the lack of its presence start to affect his magic. He was losing it fast, and he felt like he was boiling his brain, but at the same time, his body was _freezing._

He pulled the blankets up to his chin, feeling foolish at the level he had sunk. He knew of no other fae of magical maturity that had felt pain, or contracted an illness. '_If being cursed with the goblins wasn't enough, now I get to left at the mercy of _her_.' _ He sighed. _'Well, I could always leave… She made it very clear last time we met she wants nothing to do with me. Why not grant her wish?' _

Carefully, Jareth slowly inched his legs over to the side of the bed, until his feet were both touching the floor. He had to stop several times, and even now he was breathing hard in small gasps. _'Come on! You've spent nine hundred years as Goblin King, but you can't even get out of bed!' _He mentally ranted on to himself as he fought to breathe evenly.

After several moments Jareth placed a hand on the bed post and lifted himself up, also noting that he wore no gloves. '_I shall have to find them; I can't risk not wearing them, even if it is only _her_._' He mentally kicked himself for thinking that way. No matter how upset he was that she rejected him, he would never think twice about harming her. Even if he didn't admit it, even to himself, he still loved her, but was much too proud. He was, after all, a king.

He nearly cried out as his left leg started to bleed again. '_Where have my cloths gone?' _He gritted his teeth, and slowly took a tentative step forward.

Sarah let Katiey show herself out. She had more important things to worry about. Sarah made a mental list of everything she should do. Sarah loved lists. It was the only way she could get her thoughts organized, and it helped her remember everything.

Fist, buckets, or some sort of container.

Second, ice, lots of ice. Enough to fill her tub at least a fourth of the way.

Third, shorts, or something Jareth could were besides just his underwear. (Sarah blushed madly at the thought and mentally kicks herself. Then physically shook her head.)

Mind made up, she starts to gather her supplies. Going through every cabinet, she finds several large tuber wear containers that would do perfectly. That was easy, ice would be harder.

Sarah emptied every one of her fifteen, yes fifteen, ice cube trays and only gets about a container and a half. Placing the containers in the freezer she picked up the largest container and headed off to her neighbors apartment for ice.

Feeling very proud of herself for coning her neighbors out of a total of thirty-seven pounds of ice, she starts to fill the tub. Luckily for Sarah, the bathroom is spacious, for an apartment, and has a door from her bed room living room.

Happy with her progress thus far, she ran icy cold water to tub. "Now for his royal grumps. He is not going to like me for this." Sarah had a brief vision of being dunked into the Bog of Eternal Stench. Shivering at the thought, Sarah hesitated before her door.

"Okay Sarah," she whispered to herself, "the worst that will happen is that you'll smell forever… great." And with that happy note, she opened the door… Only to have to sprint over to where a very pale Goblin King that was currently descending at a rapid pace toward the floor.

"You idiot! What are you doing out of bed!" She yelled, barely catching him before he hit the floor. "I told you to stay put!" gently placing him back on the bed (he was surprisingly light, must be the magic), she went on in her rant, "What were you thinking, if you need anything, never hesitate to call for me." She said calming her voice, trying to ignore her shaking hands, "I'll answer, I will, even if someone else is here, call if you need help." Her voice wavered a bit. The thought of finding him unconscious… or worse…terrified her.

Jareth listened through her rant, taking notice of her shaking hands, and trembling voice. It was humiliating being treated like a small child, but what could he really do?

Sarah wiped furiously at a tear, and jumped up walking over to her dresser. "Here," she said throwing him a pair of now short, once sweatpants, "I've got the bath tub filled, I need to bring down your fever… call me when you're done." she tuned to him with tears in her eyes, desperately trying to hide them, "DO NOT try to get up alone." Then she stormed out the door, closing it softly.

Jareth was completely caught off guard. Was Sarah, the Champion of the Labyrinth, Barer of Hardships unnumbered, Dangers untold, and Rejecter of His Love… worried? upset? or, dare he think… concerned for his health?

'_Well, that certainly complicates things.' _

He stared down at the repulsive looking material in his hands. Cautiously slipping them on, he noticed that they had been cut off to stop at his knees, once having been much longer.

"What the bloody bog are these?" he muttered to himself as he picked at the offending material.

"There were sweat pants, but I didn't think you'd want wear pants in the tub, and you aren't going nude unless you don't want my help." Sarah, who had snuck in while Jareth was admiring his ugly make-shift shorts, took a step further and narrowed her eyes, "And I don't plan on letting you walk around on your own for at least a week."

"Who says I need or want your help?" he quipped sharply, putting more edge on it than he originally planned.

"Well, _your __**Majesty**_, you were the one that was dragged her _half-dead_ and dying to my home! Do you think I _wanted _this to happen? I'm not heartless! I do CARE!" As soon as the last word popped out of her mouth, her hand raised to cover it, and her eyes widened before she darted through the door.

"Damn." Jareth muttered under his breath. "How is it I always push her away?" he said with self aggravation. He didn't really mean any of the insults he threw at her. He was under a lot of pressure. If this didn't go right…

The cracked open, and a shame-faced, embarrassed looking Sarah came through the opening. Keeping her head down, and without even looking at him, Sarah recited as if a machine, "I am very sorry for my sudden outburst… I had no right, but I can't leave you hear alone, no matter how much I'd like to run away." She raised her head to look him in the eye with concern on her face. "I have to get your temperature down… and you're going to hate me for this, but you need to get into my tub… and it's filled with ice."

Jareth had listened intently to the given apology, '_My, my Sarah, look you finally decided to grow up.' , _but when the mention of tub and ice came in the same sentence… well, he wasn't exactly thrilled.

"I am _**not**_ going to get in a _tub of ice!_"

"If you don't calm down and get in the tub, then you'll get worse! The last time I check when you were conscious it was well over 100! Want to take a guess on how high it is now?" Sara took a deep cleansing breath then continued in a calmer voice, "Please. Please will you do it just this once, it's only for five minutes."

Jareth regarded the girl closely. Finally making his decision, he lifted himself up off the bed, shooting Sarah a glare when she stepped forward, and hung his feet off the side.

"Fine… but I will only require minimum assistance, and I will _not _be repeating this act of ice bathing." He grumbled depressingly, yet managing to sound threat-full as well.

Sarah bit down on her lip as she took the Goblin King by the waist, while being careful not to disturb any of his injuries. She didn't dare look at him. It was bad enough that _the _Goblin King was in her house, without the fact they had…a previous…encounter. Sarah blushed deep red when the dance scene popped into her head. It also didn't help he had just wrapped an arm around her shoulders to steady himself. '_Thank the saints were almost there.'_

Placing Jareth gently on the side of the tub she grabbed at least seven fluffy, extra-large, spa style towels. In fact, the towels had come from her friend Katiey's aunt that decided to close her old spa in favor of a thrift shop.

Jareth regarded her seemingly board, but in fact, he was most intrigued by the plush blanket like bundles. Clearing his throat he stated in slight pain, "Sarah, I may not want to take this…bath, but I do wish to get it out of the way quickly. Not to intrude on your hospitality, but you soft mattress does help." His nose was runny, but not nearly as bad as the day before, and his eyes were swollen slightly with fever and need of rest.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought these would help with the cold when you got out…and I if you want I can blow dry your hair. That will warm you up indefinitely." Holding out her hand, she waited until he, for some reason placed a rag over her hand before grabbing it, and helped him into the tub.

As soon as his legs both his the water, he shivered violently, and let out a grunt of displeasure. He took several deep breaths, and then slipped the rest of the way in. "S-S-Sarah, Th-th-this i-is pu-urrrre t-t-t-torture." He let his glare find her quickly.

To his surprise, Sarah actually looked quite sympathetic, and regretful. "I'm sorry Jareth. I really am. I can't do anything else to help…" Sarah shook her head and looked on the verge of tears. "ME, a nurse, soon to be doctor, and I can't even help one person." Glancing at the clock it still read two minutes to go. "Come on, it won't hurt you to get out a little early… just wet your hair and face first. It will bring down your body temperature a lot."

Jareth contemplated it for a few seconds. If he wet his hair and head, he could get out now. If not, then he'd have to stay in for another three minutes. Weighing the pros and small number of cons, he took a deep breath of air, and prepared himself as he dunked his head under the water.

**Author's note- Well I think I'll cut it off there for now. I know there's a lot of Labyrinth speaking in riddles, and Jareth acting strangely protective of… everything, but it has a very good point to it, and the next chapter will be more Labyrinth conversations a.k.a. a little foreshadowing, and Sarah Katiey girl talk. Oh, by the way I did mean to spell Katiey the way it is. My friend from school is named Katherine, but everyone calls her Katiey. I didn't even know Katherine was her real name until recently, but anyway I think my friend is crazy and loving, so I stuck her in here. Enjoy my readers and tune in next time for chapter 5.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note- Ok AS usual DISCLAIMER and such- I do not own anything that may be recognized outside of this story, thus including Labyrinth characters, franchises, and generally name brand anything. Thank you. Also be aware I'm only fourteen, and not a doctor, so if you're a doctor and you find my info to be completely wrong, humor me, because I'm **_**not **_**a doctor, and go along with it for the sake of the story please? David Bowie was a lefty, so I made Jareth a lefty. That will come in handy (giggle) later. Ok. More Jareth/Labyrinth telepathy stuff, Sarah/Katiey talk, and a very cold Goblin King. Oh, and just to let you know, I feel like crap. I have a fever of 103 and am medicated, while drinking hot tea(yum!). Sooo, if it's a little… off, then I apologize in advance.**

"Stop moving!"

"Mmmph… Well, mph, if you didn't rub so hard!"

"Do you want to feel your toes in a couple of minutes or years?"

Sarah pulled one of the several blankets closer around Jareth's shoulders and continued her towel rubbing administrations on Jareth's feet. It had been a bit awkward getting Jareth dry, but Sarah simply made a list of everything she would have to discuss with Katiey and her mind off of what she was doing.

Sh3 had coaxed him into a pair of baggy (especialy on him) gray sweats that had belonged to her father. (They had come up for a visit, and Robert always goes for a morning jog. Those were left behind.) Jareth had protested that they were entirely too big, and 'would be quite unappealing on even _you _Sarah'. Of course Sarah had ignored him completely, and rubbed his feet all the rougher.

Next she managed to convince him to allow her to wrap his wounds again, and then when he was as comfortable as she could make him she started to leave.

"Sarah… wait." His voice was still slightly gravely and… apprehensive?

"Yes." She stated blandly not bothering to face him; keeping her hand firmly on the knob. He had made it clear that he didn't really want to be here and if he was going to act rude and ungrateful, then so was she.

"I-I wanted to thank you for your kindness you have shown toward me… and if I could have my gloves back?"

Sarah, remembering how he had placed a rag on her hand before taking it, and left the room.

Jareth sighed. '_Well you can't really blame her. You have been a little confusing old boy… She probably thinks you can't stand to even touch her.'_

_**We agree Lord. If you are to seek the maiden's help, then you know what you must do. **_

'_Labyrinth, finally decide that abandoning your lord was a rather ridiculous and rather, foolish thing to do?'_

_**You know what the Prophecy has for told. You, yourself even hinted the divination to The Girl in the book you presented to her. If you want either realm to survive, then you must seek her help. We have given you the opportunity to grant your own wish. Now you must embrace our generosity.**_

Jareth was starting to feel the strain of keeping in contact with the Labyrinth. His body was telling him to let go and curl deeper into his blanket cove, but his mind was relishing at the magic he could feel coursing through him.

'_Labyrinth, I need… guidance. I have not met with someone… of my kind since I was but a lad. Sarah was the first contact with humans I've had in over a century. I… don't know…'_

_**Lord of We, you must trust yourself and this girl-'**_

'_What of the last time I trusted her?' _his voice was angry, cold, and broken.

_**YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT WAS YOUR OWN DOING! She was MUCH too young. She could not have understood your plea. The Prophecy warned you, yet you disobey your fate without a second thought. She has every right to be apprehensive, judging, and guarding around you. We may be old, but We were once separated in our own lives, and We have loved before. **_The Labyrinth took on a softer tone and spoke as if speaking to a child through the Goblin King's mind. _**Lord of We, We understand it was unfair that you were burdened with such a curse, but if you truly want to fulfill both of your wishes, then you must win her heart. You have been cruel and you have been generous. Perhaps you should be just be loving.**_

Jareth let the words ring through his head; never before had the labyrinth spoken so forwardly to him. Never before, had the Labyrinth spoken about its past lives. As Jareth was pondering the recent events, Sarah knocked and entered the room with a pair of smooth leather gloves in her hands.

Without looking up at him, Sarah placed the gloves in his outstretched hand. "Thank you Sarah."

She nodded her recognition and turned on heel, trying to escape without further confliction.

"Sarah…" Jareth let out a sigh and continued steadily, the contempt and stiffness gone from his voice, "if we may speak together, it would make things much less complicated….I would enjoy your company."

Slowly, untrustingly, she turned to face him. "I'll make breakfast, but I have to call Katiey before we…talk." Respectfully she bowed her head and moved out the door. It still amazed Jareth how much she had grown up, once the charming, defiant, selfish brat; now the ravishing, respectful, understanding woman. True her defiance was still there, and her fiery spark was, as always, ever present. "How you've grown my precious thing."

Sarah leaned up against the door, closing her eyes and letting out a sigh. How could he make her feel so… strange and envious _at the same time? _

"I wonder what a king likes for breakfast?" she mused aloud. Shrugging slightly she replied to herself, "Oh well, I hope he likes chicken noodle soup."

Sarah traveled unhurriedly to the kitchen and pulled out two cans of Campbell's Chicken Noodle Soup. Grabbing the can opener, she swiftly opened the cans, and poured the condensed soup in a cooker along with some water.

Letting the soup do its own thing, Sarah grabbed her telephone off the wall receiver and dialed Katiey's number. The phone rang only once before Katiey's voice answered on the other side. "Sarah, tell me _everything!_"

Chuckling softly Sarah sarcastically replied, "Well hello to you too. Yes, the weather has been rather enjoyable."

"_Sa-rah! _ PLEASE, I neeeed to know! You, Sarah the hermit (Katiey!) has finally brought home a man! Now, I, being your best-only friend you trust, have certain rights and responsibilities! So spill it Sar."

Sighing Sarah replied, "Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Well duh everything, but first the most important things like, is he single, is he hot, oh tell me he has to be smokin'. Then everything else. Does he like you? Do you have the hots for him?"

Laughing at her friends 'important things' list she answered in her calmest emotion devoid voice, " When we first and last met, I sort of beat his 'game' that apparently nobody else had. As you can guess being a guy he didn't exactly like being beaten by a fifteen year-old brat."

"…That's it? No, no, no, no, no there had to have been something else."

"Well, there was a… ball, and I might have danced with him." Sarah blushed at the memory of the peach dream ball.

"_And?"_

"Well, I… there were…people all around… and-and I got scared… and-and…"

"You ran." Katiey spoke softly understandingly almost.

"Yeah. I did, and I think he might be a little… soar about it."

"Okay, so are you going to talk to him?"

Sarah chewed her lip for a moment before she quickly exclaimed "THE SOUP!"

"What? Wait Sarah!" but it fell on deaf ears, because Sarah had dropped the receiver and ran to the pot. She stirred it quickly and let out a sigh of relief when the soup wasn't at all burned, but was perfectly cooked.

Sarah took the pot off of the burner and poured the contents into a couple bowls. Then, she put the cooker in the sink and put two spoons in the bowls. She left the soup on the counter, and jogged back over to the dangling phone.

"Hello, Katiey are you still there?"

"SARAH! What the heck was that all about? The soup, really, are you that desperate not to answer my questions?"

"Listen Katiey I have to go so, okay-later-bye!" then she slammed the phone back down on the wall receiver and walked defiantly towards her bedroom after grabbing the soup to have her 'talk' with the Goblin King.

Jareth was absently rubbing his injured thigh as he contemplated how much he should tell her, when she walked in skillfully balancing two bowls as she opened and closed the door. Jareth merely raised an elegant eyebrow at her skill and silently rubbed his leg a bit softer under the blankets.

Sarah sat down the bowls and then mysteriously vanished into her bathroom. This made Jareth a little nervous, because he had not had many pleasant experiences in that particular room. He wrapped the heavy blankets a little tighter around himself as he remembered the icy cold 'bath' he had been forced to participate in.

He could hear rummaging through the door, and then just as she had disappeared, she reappeared again, holding a red, rubber, rectangular, water filled… sack like…thing. He eyed it suspiciously as she came closer.

"Here, put this on your leg. It will help dull the pain." She spoke with no emotion, and didn't even glance up at his face when she spoke, but kept her head and eyes respectfully downcast.

It almost scared him how emotionless she was being. He could handle an outraged, defiant, and screaming Sarah; but this new cold, emotionless, chillingly calm Sarah was something he didn't know how to handle.

"Thank you Sarah." He said taking the squishy, surprisingly hot, red blob and placing it on his aching thigh. He let out a content sigh as it immediately started to relive some of the pain. "Thank you." he said again in a smooth relived voice. He was then very surprised when she graced him with a knowing, gentle smile.

Sarah then sat down in the very uncomfortable wooden chair that was placed to the (farthest from Jareth) side of the bed, with the soup. She quietly handed Jareth his bowl and, (astonishing Jareth completely) waited until he started to eat before she started herself.

This soup was new to Jareth, but he found it to be very good. It was probably not the best he had had, but it was food, and he was _starving_.

When they both had finished, Sarah took the bowls and set them aside. They sat in uneasy silence while both contemplating silently what to say or do.

"So…" she said finally in a small voice, "what did you want to talk about?"

'_Oh precious, this will be much harder for me than you my dear.'_

_Deep in the perpetual darkness, the evil that threatens the two prophesized lovers, stormed through eternal dusk that attempted to slow it. Fighting all the harder, the beast let out a thundering roar. '__**I WILL GET YOU! YOU WILL NOT LIVE!**__' _

**Author's note- Well, that's it for now. I also made a few slight changes and fixes to the other chapters, so you might want to check over them again. Don't worry if you don't want to it's alright. They weren't major changes or anything, but it would be better if you checked out chapter four or two again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note- Okay, this chapter will explain a lot, but not everything. It took me forever to figure out just how I was going to write this, but I hope you guys like it okay this way. I've found only a few stories that gave a real description of Jareth's childhood, and it's been something I've always wanted to do. I will not reveal his entire childhood in this chapter, because it will be spread out through later chapters as we go along. Please enjoy. DISCLAIMER and such- I do not own anything that may be recognized outside of this story, thus including Labyrinth characters, franchises, and generally name brand anything. Thank you. Also be aware I'm only fourteen, and not a doctor, so if you're a doctor and you find my info to be completely wrong, humor me, because I'm **_**not **_**a doctor, and go along with it for the sake of the story please? David Bowie was a lefty, so I made Jareth a lefty. That will come in handy (giggle) later.**

Jareth, while they sat quietly, had been looking over Sarah. She was defiantly not a young girl any more. She had lost her baby weight that was still present at fifteen, and her body had gained very seemly curves.

"So… what was it you wanted to talk about?"

There was not a simple way to tell her anything about their situation. He didn't want to tell her _everything_, because she would probably end up going ballistic if he did. He would tell her only what she needed to know for now. Then later, when she was ready, he would fill in the blanks if she hadn't already.

"Sarah, come sit on the bed. You look like you have a ruler up your arse in that chair." Jareth tried to lighten the mood… and get Sarah closer to him.

Sarah stared at him for a moment trying to figure out if he was trying to be kind or insulting. When he smiled kindly at her, she returned it, if only a little apprehensive, and moved to sit on the corner of the bed.

"Sarah darling, really? Must I move you myself? I've a lot to explain, and if you're going to sit as far away from me as possible, then maybe we should talk some other time." He said in a slightly insulted voice. Though if someone were to ask him, he would willingly admit he was only trying to get her closer. He was not really insulted, hardly that at all. He understood completely that she would want to avoid him.

Sarah blushed and climbed up to sit with her head resting on the headboard. She kept her eyes locked on her hands as she fidgeted with slightly with them. Jareth watched her with interest as she fiddled with her hands. After a moment, placed one of his gloved hands over own, successfully stopping them.

"Sarah…"

She pulled back her hands immediately, and blushed again_. 'Seriously girl, your face is going to be permanently stained red!' _Sarah hated blushing; it made her feel so childish.

Jareth, though not being inexperienced when it came to women, had no idea how to say anything to Sarah, so he did what he thought he should. "Sarah, why are you so nervous?" he said with honest curiosity.

"Y-You don't make me nervous." What a lie.

"Sarah," he said in a chiding, yet caressing voice, "I have never lied to you. I will expect the same in return."

Sarah hung her head. It was true, no matter what she wanted to think. He had never lied to her.

"What did you want to talk about." Her face and voice took on that scary tone less, expressionless tone. It was something Jareth couldn't work with. He could deal with anger, fear, enviousness, shyness, or caring, but he could not work with this.

"Sarah," he said squeezing the hand he was still holding. "I'm sorry if you misunderstood my actions. I had no intention of hurting you precious. I am stuck here, without my magic, and I'm scared to death."

She looked up at him with surprise. (Finally, something easy to work with!)

Jareth smiled to her beautiful face. "I have no doubts that you have questions for me. Considering it must be confusing especially for you, since even I know so little, it would be only fair. You ask any question that you want, and I'll answer it to the best of my ability, but I expect the same in return. Is that agreeable?"

Sarah nodded her head silently, not noticing that her hand was still held captive by two larger gloved ones. "Okay, but no lying. You haven't yet, and I don't want you to start now. We won't interrupt each other either. We have to wait until the other person is finished to ask a question." She added.

Jareth nodded, liking the rules. "Alright, then you can go first Sarah."

She looked down at her hand and noticed for the first time that her hand was still being caressed my both of his. A blush crept up to her face and she slowly pulled it away, so slowly, you could hear her hand slide across the leather.

Jareth watched as she pulled it away and dreaded her reaction. There was only one of his actions he actually wanted to answer and he hoped she asked it soon.

"W-Why did you… The rag… and gloves?" her voice was breaking in places.

_**That really hurt her you know.**_

'_Labyrinth go away now and don't come back until Sarah has left the room… That is an order!'_

_**Very well**_

"Sarah," he said taking her hand again, "I did not mean to offend you." he spoke in a soft whispering voice, as he lifted a hand up and tucked away a strand of her hair behind her ear. A smirk painted itself on his lips as he declared. "Actually, I find your touch quite… pleasurable."

Sarah's face looked like it was colored with a red sharpie as she turned away. "You d-d-didn't answer my question."

"My actions, however unkind they may have seemed, were quite necessary. If I touch you without my gloves, it could cause you great harm Sarah." Jareth was going to continue, but Sarah looked up at him wide-eyed. Jareth was confused at first, but realized what her face meant, "Sarah," he said urgently, "did you touch my hands when they were ungloved?" his eyes were flashing.

"I-I… you were all bloody… I didn't know! Am I okay? Are _you_ okay? Did I hurt you?" Her voice was unsure, but frantic bordering on hysteric as she spoke rapidly.

It almost made Jareth want to laugh at how perfect, yet utterly _imperfect _the situation was, then when she thought she had injured _him_ it make him nearly break out in a smile. If he did that, though, he would surely receive a flogging from her.

"Sarah," he spoke calmly, "when you touched my hands did you feel… something?"

She thought back to when she had held his hands in hers. She hadn't really thought about it. The joy she had felt at seeing him awake had over ridden her other scenes. But if she thought hard enough, she could just remember a faint tingling in her fingers and palms.

"Y-yes." Her voice took on the scary cold edge again. It was her scared or embarrassed voice. It always took over eventually. Only the slight stutter gave her away.

"Oh, Sarah you aren't going to be happy with me." He mumbled under his breath. He rubbed his face with both of his hand, as you would with a wash cloth to clean it. "Well, if I must tell you, we might as well get comfortable. This is going to be a longer story than I had originally planned for." He lifted up the blankets and motioned for her to slide under them. He gave a half-hearted smile when she complied.

"Alright, now I suppose I must start off when I was born… You may interrupt me if you need clarification on this question… All fae children of the High King are given one prophesy on the day of their birth. I was no different…After my mother, who was not married to my father, gave birth to me, she died shortly after-"

"Wait, why weren't your mother and father married?"

His face took on a slightly pained expression, but answered her all the same. "She was human…" he paused to let the information sink in, then continued, "It would have been frowned upon. Though my father did love me, even if he didn't always show it." He looked at her with an indifferent face, but his eyes betray him.

"Well, anyway, she died shortly after my birth. Being half human, the old scribe didn't even want to give my father, my prophesy. However, he _reasoned_ with her, and I 'got what I deserved.'" Jareth stopped for a moment, seemingly attempting to keep his anger in check, then continued with a much icier voice. "The prophecy spoke of me facing many trials to 'earn my keep'. Many horrible things I care not to go into. Things that would make you blood curdle." His eyes looked like they were seeing a million miles away, but he continued, "But it did speak of love and of honor as well, if at a cost… I am to be named High King at the end of my father's rule, but to do so, I must meet certain stipulations." At her questioning gaze he specified, "I have passed all but three. I must marry. I must rule in the goblin kingdom for the remainder of a nine hundred year kingship…To answer your next question, the nine hundredth year ends in exactly one year and two months and six days."

Sarah sat in silence, trying to wrap her head around all he had said. Jareth seemed to sense this, and sat silently, watching her beautiful face. After a few moments he shifted slightly, only to jar his ribs and leg, causing him to make a slight sound of discomfort. "Gdafmph!"

Sarah quickly placed a hand on his side and rubbed gently in soft motions. At her touch Jareth instantly relaxed, and released a sigh of pleasure. Sarah smirked (something that she had unwittingly picked up from a certain king), and moved down to his injured leg, continuing the soft gentle circle motion with her palms there. "Thank you Sarah. Thank you." the worried lines that had snuck into his features at the beginning of Jareth's narrative slowly relaxed, and Sarah realized just how painful his injuries must be.

"Don't think I don't want to hear the rest of your story, but… why hasn't your magic kicked in yet? You told me that when your magic came back, you would start to heal." She didn't look up at him, but continued her slow gentle palm rubbing.

"I don't know… It could be the iron, but if not, then I don't know. It is a bit unsettling." Sarah looked up at his face, and saw the pain in his eyes, that his face tried to hide. She wondered if he knew how well she could read his eyes.

Sarah didn't really know how to react. If iron was restraining his magic, then her whole apartment was to blame! The darn building was built from iron! _'Well it's not making him worse, but it's not letting him get better.' _Sarah sighed inwardly and thought of the only place that would be good for him. "I could take you to my family's old house. They moved to Europe after my father's book made him more money than he could ever count, but the house is still in their name so I could use it. There's no iron there. If you think you could make it." Sarah kept massaging his leg as she spoke in a soft voice, not looking up at him. She was on edge and very nervous about asking him…and she really didn't know exactly why.

Jareth thought it over for a moment, and nodded. "I think that would be wise. The sooner I get away from this iron; the sooner I know if that's the problem. If we could go… tomorrow?"

Sarah stopped her administrations, and looked up at him and nodded. "But first, I want to know what the third thing is and what it has to do with me touching your hands. Don't think I forget that easily." She gave him a teasing smile and waited for him to continue.

Jareth sighed, but complied. "The third stipulation, is that I must duel the demon that I 'wronged' by being born. You see, in the land that I was born, my father was the High Seelie King, or the King of light fae and creatures. There are also UnSeelie, or dark fae and creatures. This demon I spoke of was to take over the throne of the Seelie court, if my father did not produce an applicable heir. He had other children, but they were all previously assigned to take over their mother's throne or their prophesies didn't allow them to take over. I on the other hand, was born from a human with no real obligations, thus ensuring the demon would not get the throne."

Sarah stopped him there with and stated slightly unbelieving, "So, you're telling me, that because you were born an unseelie demon didn't get to rule. Because this demon is ticked it didn't get the throne, now you have to fight this thing in some kind of epic battle of the death. _Then, _you have to keep ruling for another…"

"One year, two months and six days."

"… _And _marry a fae woman. You have to do all this in one year? Shouldn't you be getting a roll on if you want to rule?" Sarah tried not to think too much on 'unintentionally' adding _fae_ on to woman when she spoke.

Jareth didn't notice she had tensed when she said fae woman, but corrected it without any real thought "I can marry whomever I want, be it elf, brownie, or goblin" _'or human'_ his inner voice added hopefully. Jareth paid no, or tried to pay no attention the little voice.

Sarah accepted the answer, and mentally slapped herself for ever even thinking of anything of _that_ nature. "You still haven't answered my question. What does this have to do with me not touching your hands?" She was just slightly impatient now. What the heck did any of this have to do with her anyway?

Jareth sighed, and Sarah could feel him tense beneath her fingers. He placed a hand on hers stopping it again. "Sarah sit up, love. I must… tell you something that… is probably not going to be extremely easy to… explain." Sarah wanted to argue, but did as he said, eyeing him suspiciously.

Jareth took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Sarah, when you ran the Labyrinth, do you remember our dance?" He had closed his eyes, and didn't get to see a scarlet faced Sarah.

"Um… yeah I-I remember." She spoke softly, and didn't look up at him.

"Well, do you remember that I… sang?" His voice was slightly apprehensive, and completely on guard. Sarah looked up at him, and saw his eyes were closed, but a _very_ faint blush had crept up along his cheeks.

Sarah seeing his discomfort, accidently spoke exactly what she was thinking without realizing it. "How could I forget?"

Jareth smirked, and Sarah realized she had spoken out loud. "I-I mean… that-t … It was a lovely dress." Sarah was slapping herself like a mad woman in her head. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid! "It was a lovely dress." You are so STUPID!' _she mocked herself openly in her mind, and didn't catch Jareth opening his eyes to stare down surprised, but dotingly on her.

"Yes, I'm glad you enjoyed it… Sarah did…did you, hear my offer?" his voice still betray nothing.

'_Gosh he's asking __**that, NOW!'**_ Sarah shouted at her mouth to give an answer, but nothing really came out. Warning alarms telling her to run, and run _fast_ shouted through her head, but she stayed. She had to answer. It felt _wrong_, why would he ask? "I-I… I was fifteen. I didn't know what the hell you were even talking about. All I knew was I had to get Toby, and I should do it fast and run. I was fifteen." Her voice was not quiet frantic, but it was bordering it, and with her last sentence, she didn't know who she was trying to convince more.

Jareth didn't really know how to answer that. He hadn't really thought much on her age, but looking back now, he realized just how young she really was. _'Too old to keep, too young to have.' _He now realized what that line in the prophecy had meant. She had been too young to understand!

"What does this have to do with me and your hands? You still haven't answered." Jareth didn't miss how she slightly emphasized the word still.

"Sarah, do to my… idiocy and perhaps slight over confidence, during that dance… I started a bond with you. This bond would have been completed if I touched you with…"

"Your bare hands." Sarah spoke dejectedly. "What does that mean?" she asked suddenly quite scared, and her hands shook.

Jareth took one of her hands in his, and spoke very softly to her."Sarah, it means, that when I return to the Underground, so will you. You are bound to my world- to me… forever."

**Author's note- Yes, I **_**am **_**evil. *Dodges shoe throne at head* Well what did you expect? Jareth suddenly gets better, Sarah declares she really did love him, Jareth plants a good one on her, and the dark evil thing is vanquished with only a thought? Now that wouldn't be any fun, now would it? It would be nothing.**

'**Nothing? Nothing, Tra la la?' (see, I snuck in this little quote again ;] )**

**Oh shut up Sr. Poofy hair. It may have been fun for you, but not the faithful readers (by the way, sorry for not updating Monday).**

'**Indeed it would have.'**

**EWWWW, Stop! I can see everything you can remember. You're kind of in my head! SO, STOP mucking it up with your gutter brain!**

'**Well, pardon me.'**

**Okay sorry guys. A little Goblin King Trouble. Bye for now and don't miss Sarah's reaction to the news of being dragged unwillingly back to his castle.**

**By the way…**

**Dear Katie (who posted a question I just couldn't leave unrequited for long.), **

**Firstly, let me thank you for reviewing on my story. I **_**love **_**it when people review, so feel free to do it again. Now, to answer your question, I will go into much more detail in the next chapter on just what will happen to Sarah, but I will give you a sneak peak in the form of a riddle. If you read not even really carefully, then you'll pretty much know what will happen next, so DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IN THE NEXT THREE TO FIVE (OR MORE) CHAPTERS… (Dramatic drum roll in utter silence…)**

_**You who touched by fae,**_

_**Are changing all the way,**_

_**Body first,**_

_**Then state of mind,**_

_**And be prepared, leave all behind.**_

**And just because I am slightly proud of it, I would like you to know that I wrote this myself.**

_**Your humble scribe,**_

_**Kay104**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note- Okay, this is the 'O Gosh, what the heck will happen now?' scene. I am not extremely good at writing Sarah all freakin' out and stuff, so I decided to switch from Sarah and Jareth's POVs throughout this chapter on what happened, so if it is **_in italics, then it was Sarah freaking out (It will not be underlined)_**. ****If it is in normal text, then it is, well, present, duh. In this chapter I have sort of found a way to but breaks in my story. I had put them in on my word document, but the fanfiction thing doesn't' convert them over. I hope this helps. I always thought of Sarah being sort of a recluse and to herself, but outgoing and protective towards her friends and family. So basically I made her unsociable, which I think I mentioned in the first chapter… oh well, there it is again. AND last but not least: DISCLAIMER and such- I do not own anything that may be recognized outside of this story, thus including Labyrinth characters, franchises, and generally name brand anything. Thank you. Also be aware I'm only fourteen, and not a doctor, so if you're a doctor and you find my info to be completely wrong, humor me, because I'm not a doctor, and go along with it for the sake of the story please? David Bowie was a lefty, so I made Jareth a lefty. That will come in handy (giggle) later.**

Jareth cringed as he shuffled slightly in the bed. It had gone slightly better than he could have hoped for. At least he still got to stay… for now anyway, still, it also could have gone MUCH better than it did. Jareth cringed again, but this time it wasn't in pain, but the memory of what had happened when he had told her…

_Sarah had been quiet for at least six minutes and it was starting to worry Jareth just a bit. "Sarah?"_

_She stared out into space; looking like she was a million miles away. "I'll never see him again…"_

_Jareth would have cringed if she weren't in the room. He thought she had meant a lover. She didn't understand how low of a blow that was for him. And he wouldn't let her see it either. He steeled himself and retorted with a foul tone, "Well, it's not like there's much here anyway. I can't stop this, especially just because some silly boy-"_

"_GOBLIN KING! I HAVE A __**LIFE **__HERE!" Sarah was angry, and completely overwhelmed. He had gone too far. He really didn't mean to hurt her, but he had lived in though years in solitude, he was a king, and he was hurt. When a hurt, lonely, king is upset the only thing he can do is fire back._

_He realized how utterly big his mistake was. He had never heard her yell like that. It was defiantly not quiet, but at the same time it wasn't shrill either. It was starting to worry him even more, so he tried to calm her back down. "Sarah, please-"_

"_SHUT! UP! Jareth, I was almost done with school! I was going to be a DOCTOR! It was my DREAM! What am I going to do in the Underground? I! DON'T! BELONG! THERE!" Sarah spoke quickly, and shot out her words without a glance at the hurt that flashed through his eyes as she spoke. Jareth stated to take one of her hands, but Sarah quickly moved herself out of the bed, and into one of the nearby chairs._

_Then her voice lowered and she sighed, with tears unshed in her eyes, "I have a best friend, acquaintances, and neighbors… family. And you want me to leave them all? What would I be going to? I have friends in the Underground yes, but what else? They visit every week-end. How am I going to make a living? How am I going to survive?" _

_Jareth wanted to say she didn't have to come back; he wanted to say everything was going to be alright, and hold her in his arms. But, at the same time, he wanted to yell at her his feelings. He wanted to tell her of every passionate dream he'd had of her. He wanted to shout out of how she would be a queen, stay with HIM, be with him… leave it all for him… _

_Deep down Jareth knew he couldn't place blame on her for her harsh words. He had started it really. If he had just kept his arrogant mouth shut! The prophesy had stated clearly that when they first met she would be 'too old to keep, too young to have'. Meaning, that Sarah was too old to keep like he could have kept Toby if she had lost, but she was too young to understand… and return his love. She didn't know he loved her, and Jareth had been many things before this moment, but this was the first he had been a coward._

Jareth rubbed his eyes tiredly, and tried to shift in bed without jarring his ribs. He felt so tired. He had never felt emotional exhaustion, but so far, it was nearly worse than that of when he first awoke with his injuries. He wanted to do nothing but sleep the rest of the day away. He sighed for the umpteenth time in the last hour since Sarah left him to his own devises.

Suddenly he thought he heard a very familiar noise yelling something about an aardvark, but cross it off as exhaustion taking its toll. Jareth let out a yawn, incidentally twisting a pain in his ribs, and let his eyes drift shut. He quickly felt the pull of unconsciousness at the back of his mind, and let it take him away to dreamless sleep.

-BREAK- (real subtle huh?)

Sarah sat surrounded by six goblins, two brownies (the same that had flipped over her markings before she found the doors that lead to the oubliette), one dwarf, one gigantic orange fur ball, and one brave fox-knight. She was silently letting tears roll down her cheeks with her head on her knees in her living room. She had been in the same position for the last hour, and didn't have any near future plans of moving.

"Uh, Sarah? Come now little lady." Hoggle took her soft hand in his rougher one and patted it. "It'll be alright. I'm sure you'lls be fine… I knows of a little cottage at the ends of the fiery forest if you like."

Sarah swiped at her tears and nodded silently, but gave him a small smile.

"Yes, fear not fair maiden, for I shall protect said abode with thy life. Never shall anyone go past without my permission." Didymus swung his scepter a few times for good measure, and Ludo and the goblins gave her hugs.

"I guess you have to go back home now right?" she said still a little sadly.

"Ludo, home." Was the first answer she received.

"Okay, but remember, I'm taking the Goblin King to my old home, so when you visit next week go there."

She gave each creature a hug, (except for the brownies that just yelled, 'YA FRAGINA' AARDVARK!' and shook their fists in the air) and bid them a safe journey. Again Bing lingered behind, but Sarah gently told him he couldn't see the king. Bing knitted his goblin brows and nodded sadly before leaving.

Sarah loved her friends, and she thought it was very kind of them to come and try to help her. But, she needed to be alone. She had to think over what had just happened. So, Sarah pushed off of the wall she'd been leaning on, and sat down on her couch with the blanket that was thrown over the back. It was true she hadn't really thought about what she had said to Jareth. Sooner was better than later. Wrapping the blanket closer to her body to wear all that was showing was her head, Sarah let her mind wander.

_For Sarah, time had stopped when Jareth had nervously said, "Sarah, it means, that when I return to the Underground, so will you. You are bound to my world- to me… forever." All she could think about was the run through the Labyrinth. _

_When she had her run through the Labyrinth, she had only been fifteen and a bit more than a brat. Many times she had thought of what would have happened if she'd of taken Jareth's offer. That caused memories of Toby…The last time Sarah had saw Toby it had been Christmas. He had given her a signed copy of one of her favorite author's books. It had been her favorite gift. Her dad, Robert, had given her a stock investment, and Karen had given her a book called __'Secretary manners and behavior code of conduct'. __ They had never really gotten along, even after the Labyrinth. Then she thought of how the heck she was supposed to make a living in the goblin city. They didn't exactly look like they needed a doctor. They looked like a bunch of drunkards that needed a bath._

_She hadn't realized she'd been in her own little world until she heard a surprisingly concerned voice calling, "Sarah?"_

_Sarah hadn't fully registered it was Jareth speaking, and said the first thing that flashed through her mind. "I'll never see him again…" She had of course meant Toby._

_She saw from the corner of her eye anger pass over his face and he snarled back, "Well, it's not like there's much here anyway. I can't reconsider, especially just because some silly boy-" Sarah cut him off there. She couldn't believe he could talk about Toby that way. He had even seemed kind to him before, almost loving towards him._

"_GOBLIN KING! I HAVE A __**LIFE **__HERE!" She didn't exactly know what she had meant by that, because quite frankly she didn't give a rat's arse if she ever saw Aboveground again, excluding Toby from that. She was just so angry that he would _EVER_ think of speaking badly of Toby, she didn't see the hurt and realizing look in his eye. _

_Then he had the gull, at Sarah's belief at the time, to comfort her. "Sarah, please-"_

_That's when she had snapped. She was physically and emotionally exhausted. "SHUT! UP! Jareth, I was almost done with school! I was going to be a DOCTOR! It was my DREAM! What am I going to do in the Underground? I! DON'T! BELONG! THERE!" _

Sarah sighed as she remembered her harsh words. Being a doctor wasn't her dream, nor was finishing school; and the more she thought about it, the more she realized she probably did belong down there.All of her past occurred to her NOW, but not back then. She remembered when he was going to take her hand… and she pulled away.

_Jareth reached for her hand and she ran away. It wasn't from disgust or displeasure, but the fact that if he held her hand or even made contact with her in any way, she couldn't think. If she wanted to think at least semi-clearly she had to stay away from him. Once she was away and in some sort of chair, she calmed her voice (somewhat), and spoke again._

"_I have a best friend, acquaintances, and neighbors… family. And you want me to leave them all? What would I be going to? I have friends in the Underground yes, but what else? They visit every week-end. How am I going to make a living? How am I going to survive?" She saw the faint anger and sadness in his eyes, but let it alone. She was never going to see Toby again, and that's all she cared about right now. She was completely oblivious of his hurt._

_She got up without a second look at him; she got up and walked out the door, muttering, "I need to think… I-I'm sorry." _

Now that Sarah was thinking clearly, she realized how big of a jerk she had been. She loved the Underground. She loved her friends. She loved Jare- …wait…love? She didn't love him did she? She stopped her train of thought there; it made her too nervous to think anymore about him on _that_ matter.

Sarah reluctantly got out of her pile of blankets and walked over to her room. 'Okay Sarah' she thought reassuringly… sort of, 'you're going to walk in, and…and…apologize for…for…uh…acting rudely and letting your temper and emotions get the better of yourself.' She took a long deep breath to calm herself, causing her to become slightly dizzy for some reason. She crossed it off as being over stressed, and knocked on her door.

She didn't receive an answer, so she opened the door and walked in to find a sleeping Goblin King. She walked over and sat down in the hard chair beside the bed. "Jareth." She whispered. He didn't answer or even seem to stir, so she tried again. "Jareth…Jareth wake up." This time she was rewarded with a yawn from a tired looking Jareth and a mumble that sounded like, "Not 'till the maid has fruit." Sarah giggled softly, and tried once more. "Jareth, I may not have fruit, but I have an apology."

Jareth's eyes fluttered open, and he looked apprehensively towards Sarah. "Im surry wha?" he said in a voice heavily laced with sleep. Seeing that he was now awake enough to comprehend her, Sarah spoke softly with her eyes averted. "Oh, um…Jareth, I wanted to apologize for acting rudely and letting my tempter get away from me." She closed her eyes and said in a slightly heated voice, "It's just that I HATE it when someone speaks like that about Toby, and-"

"You thought I was talking about Toby? That explains much." He sat up on his elbows, now fully awake.

"Well if it wasn't Toby, then who were you talking about." Sarah was now officially for the hundredth time that day, and it was getting a little old. She watched him intently…and if she looked closely…it looked like he was…blushing?

"Oh…um I-I thought, that maybe…" Jareth cursed himself for acting as if he was a love sick school boy, "your uh suitor…"

Sarah couldn't help it she giggled. It wasn't really that _he_ was funny; it was the _idea_ that _she_ would have a _suitor_… She couldn't help it she giggled a little harder.

"Well, pardon me." Jareth said a bit more than upset, "Not even kings can get everything exactly right." He pouted in a very un-kingly like manner as Sarah's giggles slowly receded. "I'm so sorry Jareth. It's not you that I find funny, it's just that the _idea_ that I would have a suitor is just…" her giggles were renewed at the verbal confession.

Jareth knitted his brows together at her proclamation, but could not for the life of him find any funny air about it. "Sarah why is that thought so humorous to you?" He may not have strength or magic at this moment, but he did have hope.

Sarah settled her giggles and looked at him shyly. "Well, I haven't exactly had many dates…I can't even remember the last time Karen forced one on me." Then she stopped suddenly and gripped her head with both of her hands.

"Sarah! Sarah, what the matter?" Jareth had a pretty good idea of what was happening when she complained of her hands burning. "Sarah," he said in a calm voice wrapping a bare hand around hers, "I have to call on the Labyrinth to lend you the magic you need to over go the first stage of a changeling… This will hurt Sarah. Do you trust me?" She did little more than sway in her seat, but nodded numbly.

'_Labyrinth! Sarah needs your magic to stabilize her. You must transfer some of it to her, please!_'

_**We are aware, but you know the code. We are not permitted to lend you our magic unless you alert the high court of this action.**_

'_Hang the high court' _Jareth thought in an angry voice as he let Sarah fall into his lap in spite of the pain of his protesting body. _'I call code to subject emergency. I know of the consequences, and I accept them in full. So HELP her PLEASE!'_

_**Granted.**_

Jareth felt the magic run through him into the unconscious girl in his lap. It was exhilarating and exhausting at once. Knowing it would take time to let her fully take in the magic, he borrowed the slightest bit to lift her into the bed and under the blankets. Her collapsing from the bond reminded him of another part of the prophecy. **Through dangers untold and hardships undeserved, your love will suffer to never part with you.** He pulled her close to him and placed his lips on her head and started to sing softly into her hair,

_**I'll paint you mornings of gold**_

_**I'll spin you Valentine evenings**_

_**Though we're strangers till now**_

_**We're choosing the path between the stars**_

_**I'll leave my love between the stars…**_

**Author's note- Okay not my best chapter, but it was really hard to write this one. Oh, that reminds me…sorry for this chapter being like a week late…he he uh my bad. Life and the difficulty of writing this chapter sort of caught up with me. But I have been generous giving you chapter after chapter on this story; I can also be cruel… So please review so I don't have to go all Goblin King on you! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note- Well I tried my hardest to get this chapter out as fast as I could, but it was a little difficult trying to shift scenes and stuff here. Same thing with the italics happens here So without further a due DISCLAIMER and such- I do not own anything that may be recognized outside of this story, thus including Labyrinth characters, franchises, and generally name brand anything. Thank you. Also be aware I'm only fourteen, and not a doctor, so if you're a doctor and you find my info to be completely wrong, humor me, because I'm not a doctor, and go along with it for the sake of the story please? David Bowie was a lefty, so I made Jareth a lefty. That will come in handy (giggle) later.**

Sarah packed up the last of her bags for the stay at her childhood home, and jogged up the steps of her apartment to get Jareth. She couldn't wait until she could get him away to her more secluded and less industrial home. She grimaced and shivered slightly as she remembered how drained he looked when she had woken up yesterday; it had scared her just to look at him. He couldn't even keep his head from lulling when she moved out of his embrace…

_Sarah woke up feeling slightly dizzy, but otherwise better than she had in year. She was content to lay there for the rest of the day…until she realized just who she was laying on. Sarah quickly, but gently removed herself from his arms and gazed at him with a puzzled look on her face. _

_Once she had the chance to give him a quick look over, she realized that he didn't look well at all, or at least worst than he had been. "Jareth." She said barely above a whisper. His head lulled slightly, but other than that she received no acknowledgement that she had spoken at all. She started to panic. What could possibly be wrong? "Jareth." She said just below a shout, while softly shaking his shoulder. He groaned and fell towards her, landing on her shoulder. _

_Sarah may have been a near-doctor, but Jareth's anatomy just relied too much on magic for her to do anything other than lay him softly back onto the bed, tuck him in, and pray he was alright and his fever didn't come back._

_Her prayers were answered, because only a few hours later he groaned softly and tried to sit up. He was of course intercepted by Sarah. "Oh no, Mr. I-exhaust-myself-just-to-scare-Sarah-to-death. You are not moving one toe out of this bed until we leave tomorrow for my father's home."_

_Jareth stared at her like she had proclaimed she was actually a Martian in hiding from Jupiter. "Sarah…are you…alright?" he look sincerely concerned and deep down she knew there was nothing to be done anyway. She sighed but answered all the same if only a little wary looking. "No…but I will be. Just give me a little time to adjust to the idea of…this."Sarah looked away from him as she spoke in but a whisper yet put as much truth in her voice as she could manage. "…I really do love the Labyrinth… just so you know." Jareth smiled and it was full of…hope? at her comment. "But I will miss the Aboveground," then under her breath added, "if only a little." Jareth took her hand, surprising her greatly, and make no eye contact as he spoke. "Sarah, I'm sorry. I truly am. I would not have forced this on you if it were up to me" He looked pained for a moment, and Sarah was about to ask him if he needed help, but he spoke again much softer. "I'm proud to have you as a resident of the castle."_

_They sat there for a while, just looking at their hands in a quiet sort of understanding. _

"_So…" Sarah said as she remembered her position they had been in when she woke up, "what happened to me? I didn't have low blood sugar or anything did I?"_

_Jareth looked her in the eye and said bluntly with the same emotionless voice she had used on occasions, "It was my fault. I apologize sincerely and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." His eyes told her much more (sadness, worry, fright, and slight hope), but he continued before she could say a word, "When I told you that you were changing…well that is what happens if you are not properly surrounded by magic when the process take too much of a surge in your body. I asked the Labyrinth for help, and it recognized you as worthy of it…I may have to repeat the process, but if your home helps my depleted magic supply, then I will not be in need of the Labyrinth's powers." The explanation was fast spoken, and obviously not up for discussion._

_She had been caught off guard yet again, and it was starting to agitate her. She didn't like not knowing what was going on around her. However, she didn't need the extra stress right now, so she nodded curtly and started to go over with him everything he might need to know; everything from phone numbers to temporary first aid was covered before she had even finished packing her clothes. _

Sarah walked into her room with her messy ponytail swishing slightly as she moved across the room. "Do you remember how we're going to do this?"

"But of course, we _only_ went over it seven times." He quipped sarcastically.

"Ha-ha Goblin King. Okay, so place your arm around my shoulders"

Jareth scowled, but let her lift him up. "We shall never speak of this to anyone else." It was clearly a command; not up for discussion. Sarah acknowledged him with a nod and they set off to the car.

"…*grunt*…okay, there are only twelve steps"

"… NOT SO FAST! …"

"okay…*grunt*…"

"just four more steps…careful of the last step…"

The ten minute stair ordeal left the Goblin King pale and more than a bit wobbly and Sarah panting from supporting a good four sixths of his weight.

"Just have to get you to the car." Sarah said breathlessly. She was only graced with a moan like grunt from 'His Nibs'. "If you plan on vomiting please aim away from the flower beds, because they're Mrs. Pox's and she'll kill you if you do." spoken with mirth, but underlying truth.

Jareth was still very unstable and panting hard, but managed to send his own pawky remark. "She can't be worse than my nanny. That lady could scare away the dragons."

Sarah gave a sunny laugh before setting Jareth in the front passenger side seat of her car. The seat had been set back as far as it would go, and reclined in a lounging position. Jareth would have laughed at the outrageous number of pillows and blankets piled high in the seat…if it didn't feel so good to lay in the plush pile after the trek down the stairs. As soon as he sat down (after he was forced into a strange belt and buckle device) he closed his eyes, and fell softly into a peaceful sleep.

**-BREAK- (Three hours later)**

"…Jareth…" Said person mumbled slightly and shifted.

"…_Jareth…"_ He flipped his arm over his eyes and wished the annoying voice would go _away_.

"…JARETH!" Jareth would have flipped out of his seat if it weren't for the belt across his chest.

He opened his eyes sleepily and mumbled a gargled version of: What now? , that sounded like, "Muff na?"

Sarah laughed at his sleepy incoherent jumble and shook him awake with another call of his name. He must have realized how he had just acted, for he suddenly took on a self-conscious look as he opened his eyes wider to see Sarah. She didn't know why, but for some reason she placed a hand on his head and ruffled it slightly; like she would for Toby.

"Well, I'm glad you had a nice nap, but I've already brought the stuff in and all that's left is you." She told him in a sugary sweet voice.

Jareth didn't understand what had happened to her. It wasn't a bad thing, but it was… unexpected, and…nice. He gave her a small sleepy smile in return, and let her help him into the house. Sarah spent the next thirty minutes checking over each of his wounds. Jareth wasn't so blind as to not notice the slight blushes that crept up into her cheeks and neck when she touched or prodded his body. He didn't understand why…but it made him feel…strange, but not strange…he felt almost flattered. He knew he loved her, yet this was one of those small quirks that didn't matter at all, that made him lover her more. It didn't make sense at all in his fae mind, but in his heart it made all the sense in the world…Love is so confusing.

After Sarah was one-hundred percent sure he was no worse for wear, after she changed all of his bandages, and she put him in her parent's room in the largest bed, did she finally retired to her own old room.

**Author's note- Yeah, probably not the BEST way to end this chapter, but it's coming along. I didn't want to drag this one out forever, so I just sort of cut it off. I'll post another very soon probably before next Monday. The story, now that we have the technical stuff and scene change out of the way, will start to progress more in line with plot again. The creepy monologue that was at the end of a few of the chapters will be back soon, but it didn't really belong in these. So until next time, I bid thee well my good readers.**

_**PLEASE READ!- I need help on what Jareth and Sarah should do on the first day at Sarah's childhood home. I'm going to try and put memories and flashbacks and clear up any misunderstandings between them. However, I need something that will start and break the ice here. There was a mention of a kiss needed, but I haven't a clue about getting one in. So If someone would be so kind as to PM me I would be eternally grateful. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note- Okay, yes, early chapter. I know that's what you wanted. Hey completely random, but my softball team has won all four of our games so far. I know random, but I'm just proud of us. Oh, one important thingy… if Darkness or Light is capitalized, then it means like a thing or magic, okay? Alright, I guess I should just get on with the story now. DISCLAIMER and such- I do not own anything that may be recognized outside of this story, thus including Labyrinth characters, franchises, and generally name brand anything. Thank you. Also be aware I'm only fourteen, and not a doctor, so if you're a doctor and you find my info to be completely wrong, humor me, because I'm not a doctor, and go along with it for the sake of the story please? David Bowie was a lefty, so I made Jareth a lefty. That will come in handy (giggle) later.**

**(1:30 a.m. First night at Sarah's temporary home (a.k.a. Toby-knapping scene) Jareth's POV)**

Tussling and turning Jareth sputtered awake with a yelp, frantic eyes, and a rabidly beating heart. He had dreamt of his attack, and the images were starting to fade away; as if he weren't supposed to remember. He tried hard to keep the images from evaporating in his mind, but he only managed to keep wisps…

_**CRASH **__sounding from behind in his study…_

_A black shrouded… form Darkened the Light magic…_

_Blood…glass…darkness…__pain__…_

_Black…sinister…unrelenting…horrific…shrieking…growls…_

_Then utter blackness…_

Jareth pinched his eyes closed. A part of him truly wanted to know everything that happened. A nearly larger part of him _wished _to call out for Sarah to save him; to take away all the pain.

Suddenly Jareth felt the pull of the Labyrinth on his mind and its voice(s) said, _**Granted**_. Suddenly Sarah threw open the door and looked about with fearful eyes. Then she quickly went to his side and wrapped him in a nearly painful embrace. Jareth, quite frankly, didn't know what had just happened. Everything had just happened too fast. But, he did know it probably had something to do with the Labyrinth. As he hugged Sarah back warmly, he absently thought about punishing the Labyrinth, but thought otherwise, when she laid her head in the nook of his neck and crawled into bed beside him. He would let the Labyrinth slide this time…but only this once.

**-BREAK- (much latter (10:45) that morning at breakfast Sarah's POV)**

Sarah turned the burner on a lower heat as she fried some scrambled eggs. Neither she nor Jareth had said a word about the other night. That was fine with her. One minute she had been asleep in a peaceful lull, and then suddenly she had this connection like feeling. It showed her mere wisps of something truly horrific, but it was more than enough to scare the living daylights out of her. She had woken up panicked, and had strange calling to go to Jareth… and fast. She just somehow knew that she needed to be with himright _then._

The smell of the bacon cooking snapped Sarah out of her reverie. She may not be the cook, but she never burned the bacon. It was one of the few things she could cook well. With loaded plates full of hot delicious food, Sarah make her short trek up the stairs, and to her parent's old bedroom. She looked up from her plates to see Jareth running a hand over a wound on his abdomen. (She had found some of her father's pajamas in the attic that just fit Jareth length wise.) His face was hidden under his unruly mane, and she couldn't tell what his expression was.

"Hey," she called softly, careful not to startle him, "I brought breakfast."

Jareth looked up at her, causing Sarah to let out a surprised, but quiet, gasp. "Your face! It's healing!" she cried happily.

It was a very true statement. Jareth's face had nearly healed completely, and even the largest of the gashes was nearly completely gone. Only a small pinkish line across his brow would have given away its previous condition.

Jareth gave a euphoric beaming smile that sucked the air out of Sarah's lungs. "Yes," he answered, "and so is everything else. The pain in my sides has even subsided slightly." He looked almost proud that he was healing. With all the pride shining on his face, you might have thought he had just out swum Michel Phelps.

"Well, I guess you'll have plenty of energy to eat up this breakfast I made. I hope you like bacon and eggs."

"You could have said you cooked cabbage and pickle soup and I would still eat it." He said with mock-seriousness.

Sarah held the plate just out of his reach as she sat down and replied with an impish tone, "Well, if you like I can always whip you up some."

Jareth blinked once, and decided to play along. "Oh, _love_ I just _couldn't _ask that of you. After all you did save me, clothe me, and house me. I could _never_ ask such an impolite question that would oppose on you hospitality…though pickles may be my favorite. I just _couldn't _ask it of you. Alas, I suppose this must do." The both chuckled as Jareth ended his over dramatic monologue, and Sarah handed him his plate.

Sarah ate her food silently, not noticing Jareth had barely touched his food until she looked up. "Is something wrong? I can cook something else if you really don't like it."

Jareth snapped his head up and shook it no. "Oh precious it's not that. It's delicious." He looked down at his plate when he spoke again, "But, I do want to say that I really do appreciate all you have done for me…I know I can be a bother, and I know I may not be the most trustable person, but I would like for you to be happy when we eventually have to return to the Underground. I haven't done a thing to deserve-"

Sarah wanted him to stop and stop right there. He had done so much for her. He had never even lied to her. That already was more than what anyone in her family had ever done for her. She hadn't understood then, but he did everything she asked. Even the stuff she wasn't proud of. She could never blame it on him though. Not anymore anyway. So she stopped him. Right then. "Stop."

Jareth looked at Sarah with confusion written on every inch of his face. "What?"

"Stop." She said again with more force. "Jareth you did it _all_ for me remember? You took Toby, you were the perfect villain, you reordered time, and you offered me my dreams…and you did it all for me. How can you not deserve any of this? How can you be in dept to me, when I owe you so much already?" tears started to form in her eyes. She was so damn tired of crying and being emotional, but when she was around him her tough outside costume always fell away. She was like an open book for him; what she really was inside a depressed, tired, sad, lonely, and love-starved girl.

Jareth moved carefully and placed a gloved hand on her cheek, and both plates on the side-table, not once breaking eye contact. He gently guided her onto the bed with him, and pulled her close to himself. Their noses were nearly touching. He stared deep into Sarah's eyes and whispered in a serious voice, "There's such a sad love deep in your eyes…" Sarah's eyes drooped to half lidded slits and her mouth parted slightly. Her breath was warm against Jareth's lips.

Jareth moved one hand to the back of her head, and the other to the small of her back. Sarah's hands nervously lifted to rest on his chest, bringing her face even closer. Then, he tilted his head slightly, and lightly moved his lips against hers. Sarah coyly responded by copying his motions. Her inexperienced administration was like gasoline to his fire, and a small growl escaped his lips. Electric shot up both of their spines, causing Sarah to gasp. Jareth skillfully took advantage of that and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Sarah didn't know what to do, so she shyly imitated his movements. After a few moments, they broke apart, breathing heavily and smiling. Jareth lay back down, bringing Sarah with him. He softly placed a lingering kiss on her forehead, and whispered in her ear, "Someone's first kiss is a precious gift, Love. I will treasure it always."

**-BREAK-(Just outside the Labyrinth)**

_A Dark shrouded figure fought against its coal black chains. It let out a horrible screech and snapped its wicked jaw. "I escaped once, I CAN DO IT AGAIN!" The monster scrambled, gnashed, and pounded against its invisible restraints. It was close to getting out. It wouldn't be too long at all._

**Author's note- YES! Finally got the kiss. (Even if it was a little cliché-ish) I promised, so thou shalt receive. I asked for your guys help, and lo and behold some genius emailed me with this idea. I did consider the whole accidental kiss thing, but it didn't feel completely right when I tried to write it that way. I do promise to put an accidental kiss in the next story if you people remind me. Oh, and I thought I posted chapter eight on Friday. I had wondered why I wasn't on the first page in the Labyrinth archive, so I checked it out, and I only had SEVEN of the chapters posted not eight, so sorry you guys had to wait the extra couple of days, so I busted my butt on giving you this one WITH the kiss.**_** SO**_** I gave the kiss, now pay up. The cost is only one, I repeat only ONE measly review…but you can post more than that if you want…just sayin'.**

**J- I had to wait nine chapters for my kiss**

**Kay- And?**

**J- **_**And**_** I am not a patient fae. I know you have some diabolical plan to rip us apart before she is mine, so you had better make it quick. I do not like to wait.**

**Kay- Fine, Fine, Fine. I'm on spring break next week though, and I won't be able to update until NEXT Monday. However, I'll try to make it up to you by posting at least two chapters if I have the time.**

**J- You plan on torturing me and the readers with another cliffhanger aren't you.**

**Kay *Smiles evilly*- Oh, you know it Goblin King.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note- Alright, as the Goblin King so nicely pointed out at the end of my last chapter, I will be torturing you all with another cliffhanger…but not in this chapter. You weren't really supposed to know about it yet, but that stupid fae (J-I heard that) doesn't know when to keep his nose out of my business. You all are going to hate me when you do get the cliffhanger though. Alexintobe is pronounced Alex-in-tobe. Just like it's spelled. DISCLAIMER- I do not own anything that may be recognized outside of this story, thus including Labyrinth characters, franchises, and generally name brand anything. Thank you. Also be aware I'm only fourteen, and not a doctor, so if you're a doctor and you find my info to be completely wrong, humor me, because I'm not a doctor, and go along with it for the sake of the story please? David Bowie was a lefty, so I made Jareth a lefty.**

**-BREAK- (in the office of the High Court speaker 11:05 a.m. same day as kiss)**

A very round, seven foot tall fae regarded a crystal very sternly at his desk. Things were scattered about, numerous papers with official looking seals were stacked everywhere, and an unnoticed equally tall, thin black haired fae was standing in the shadows.

The round fae, named Zell, was still peering into his crystal and now turning read in the face. The shadowy figure stepped out and started to advance on the Zell from behind. The white haired Zell was now openly scowling and as red as a tomato. Shadow fae carefully reached up and…pushed Zell so hard, he fell on the floor, nearly breaking his crystal.

"Goba...Sheesh…hu…" The large fae finally made it to his feet and glared at the laughing dark fae sitting in his chair. "BOY, I will personally RIP your head off and send it to the DRAGONS if you don't get OUT of my seat. I HATE it when you DO that."

"My gosh, you should have SEEN YOUR FACE ZELL!" the younger fae did get up, but continued to laugh hysterically.

"Are you quite done _Alexintobe_?"

The young fae suddenly stopped laughing and glared at the older fae. "_Father_, I've told you a million times. When I became Unseelie MY NAME WAS CHANGED TO ALTEX! Alexintobe is no more…" then Altex mumbled, "Besides that was the worst name ever."

"Don't mumble boy. I hate it when you do that…Now we have more important things to take care of." The man said sternly.

"And what would that be father? I have everything taken care of. *Yes, but-* The demon is nearly out of the magical barrier that Labyrinth enabled. *But*And because that idiot Jareth decided to use some emergency magic from his precious Labyrinth, *But* so he made it possible for me to smuggle magic to my demon and-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO YOUR FATHER!"

Altex looked mildly hurt. "What?"

The older fae didn't say anything, but held out a crystal that was playing a scene.

_Jareth moved carefully and placed a gloved hand on her cheek and both plates on the side-table, not once breaking eye contact. He gently guided her onto the bed with him, and pulled her close to himself. Their noses were nearly touching. He stared deep into Sarah's eyes and whispered in a serious voice, "There's such a sad love deep in your eyes…" Sarah's eyes drooped to half lidded slits and her mouth parted slightly. Her breath was warm against Jareth's lips. _

_Jareth moved one hand to the back of her head and the other to the small of her back. Sarah's hands nervously lifted to rest on his chest, bringing her face even closer. Then, he tilted his head slightly, and lightly moved his lips against hers. Sarah coyly responded by copying his motions. Her inexperienced administration was like gasoline to his fire, and a small growl escaped his lips. Electric shot up both of their spines, causing Sarah to gasp. Jareth skillfully took advantage of that and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Sarah didn't know what to do, so she shyly imitated his movements. After a few moments, they broke apart, breathing heavily and smiling. Jareth lay back down, bringing Sarah with him. He softly placed a lingering kiss on her forehead, and whispered in her ear, "Someone's first kiss is a precious gift, Love. I will treasure it always."_

Altex grabbed the crystal and smashed it hard onto the desk in front of him. "NO!"

"Yes son, I know."

"He BONDED with a MORTAL!"

"Yes, I know."

"Even if we destroy him SHE'LL take over!"

"I know"

"We can't destroy her while she's in the Aboveground."

"I _know_."

"How will he destroy them both?"

"SON I _know_ and I have an idea." Zell smiled evilly.

His son returned the smile and sneered out. "You're up to something father."

Wickedly he replied. "Yes son. I_ know."_

**Author's note- Okay very short chapter, but I didn't want to add this on to another chapter. It needed to be its own. I'll update soon I promise!**

**J-What are you planning?**

**Kay- Oh, nothing you can't handle ...with a little determination.**

**J-I will dip you head first into the Bog of Eternal Stench if you don't tell me right now!**

**Kay-I'm telling Sarah your being mean!**

**J- NO! Wait don't tell Sarah!**

**S-Don't tell Sarah what?**

**Kay-Jareth's being mean to me, and threatened to dunk me in the bog again. *Goblin King sputters in background***

**S-He is, is he? Jareth! What did I say about bothering Kay when she's writing!**

**J- That if I did you wouldn't kiss me for a week.**

**S-Yep, so I guess that last one had better hold you for a while.**

**J-But **_**Sarah!**_

**S-Nope, just because you live with goblins doesn't mean you can act like one *I snicker*…Sorry about this readers, and Kay. He'll behave more like a gentleman next time. **_**Won't **_**you?**

**J- *mopes*Yes precious**

**S-Good…Bye everyone! Thanks for reading, and if you could a couple of reviews might change my mind about not giving Jareth any kisses.**

**J-*Perks up immediately* Review or I'll dip you head first-*Sarah raises eyebrow* Err I'll…have… to thank you immensely and forever be in dept to you.**

**S-That's better.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note- Hey guys welcome to chapter 11! This is going to be mostly fluffy stuff, maybe some more explaining, and then there's the Labyrinth butting in all the time when Jareth is trying to think. So, lots of fun! I apologize for the shortness of the last chapter again, but as I said before, it felt like it needed to be a chapter by itself. Okay best just to jump in, so as usual-** **DISCLAIMER- I do not own anything that may be recognized outside of this story, thus including Labyrinth characters, franchises, and generally name brand anything. Thank you. Also be aware I'm only fourteen, and not a doctor, so if you're a doctor and you find my info to be completely wrong, humor me, because I'm not a doctor, and go along with it for the sake of the story please? David Bowie was a lefty, so I made Jareth a lefty. **

**PLEASE READ- ****Please don't hate me, but I've started a new story. I promise though that this one will **_**not**_** be forgotten or abandoned. I simply had to get it down because I thought it was pretty rockin' myself. Please if you are reading this go to my profile and check out the first chapter or so. PLEASE DO NOT READ THE HIGH QUEEN'S CHALLENG! I didn't even come up with the idea. My friend begged me to write it. IT IS HORRIBLE! Please just don't read it. I pretty sure I deleted it anyway.**

Sarah and Jareth stayed blissfully in bed until rumbling tummies alerted them they had, for or lack of a better term, kept company through lunch. The time they had spent together had simply been them peacefully enjoying the person they loved in their arms. There had been no questions, awkward discussions, fights, pestering, or anything that could ruin the moment. They had simply rested in each other's arms…Until belly rumblings disrupted the silence.

Sarah had gotten up, and promptly declared they were having chocolate pancakes. Jareth had no idea what the 'chocolaty goodness of all heavenly delights in pancake form' was like, but if Sarah worshiped over them so they must be good. He had also thought she would bring up the food to him…However, he wasn't that lucky. Because of his quick healing upon arriving at her iron-free home, Sarah thought it would be the perfect time to start working his muscles again.

"But _Sarah_ whyyy must I walk down the stairs _today_?" Even as he continued to argue, he knew very well it was worthless to reason with this mad woman armed with 'crutches'.

"Because _Jareth_ you need to start moving your legs again. If you don't it will just be worse the longer you go without properly exorcizing them." She said copying his tone.

Jareth pouted and nearly tripped for the umpteenth time since he started using the 'damn walking sticks from hell'. He took another step and in some arse-backwards way managed to crush his fingers between the wall and his crutch. "AAHHH!" He reflexively let go of the crutches, but in doing so fell forward… towards the stairs. Then just as he was about to fall down them backwards, Sarah shouted "NO!" and reached out her arms, even though she was a few feet away from catching him.

Jareth instinctively coved the back of his head; bracing himself for the fall…that never came. After a few moments Jareth opened his eyes, and found he was floating in mid air over the stairs. He glanced up sharply at Sarah to she was steadily moving her hands (and him in consequence) toward the bottom.

She was deathly pale, sweating, and biting her bottom lip firmly. Then as soon as Jareth reached the bottom, she came bolting (or bolting as well as someone of her exhaustion could) down the stairs and sat-collapsed by his side. "Wha-What happened?" then just as she completed her sentence she let out an ear-piercing shriek. "IT BURNS!" She was clutching her head and sobbing simultaneously.

Jareth tried to think of what he could do. If he asked for the Labyrinth's assistance, he would pay the price from the High Court. (He was already in hot water with them.) If he tried to put his own flow of magic into her, he would almost definitely pass out right there…So, there wasn't really a choice there. He couldn't risk getting her in more trouble with the Court. He laid his hands palm side down on her head and let his meager supply of extra magic flow through his love.

Sarah slowly quieted and opened her eyes and looked at him after a few minutes. "Stop." It was barely a whisper, but he heard it. Though he still didn't stop, he had to make sure she would be okay. She was still in the delicate stages of a changeling. "Jareth…it's enough…stop…_please._"

Her words finally sunk in. She was telling him to stop so _he_ would be okay. He personally was surprised she was even conscious. Taking her word and hoping she would be okay, he stopped his flow of magic; promptly sending him into a dreamless slumber…

**-BREAK- (Living room at Sarah's childhood home three hours later)**

Jareth sub-consciously noted that he was extremely comfortable. He had become semi-aware only moments ago, but he could tell that he was not on the floor. In fact, it felt as if he were on the very plush couch in the Sarah's living room…WAIT! SARAH! His eyes suddenly opened wide, and he attempted to sit up. Of course this action was hindered due to the nausea that overcame him immediately and two surprisingly strong soft hands that gently pushed him back down into the sofa.

Jareth looked over to see that the two lovely hands belonged to none other than Sarah. But that couldn't be…she had been on the brink of collapsing again when he had finally slipped into unconsciousness. However, there she was smiling at him in a slightly…goofy manner. "Shhh I'm right here." Then she suddenly looked pained, and then surprisingly wrapped the discombobulated king in a fierce hug. Jareth was quite enjoying the embrace when suddenly a slightly annoying voice piped up. "EWWW! You guys are just like one of those stupid romantic comedies you're always watching, Sar."

Sarah glared at the shorter redheaded woman and quickly retorted, "Yeah well, at least I don't have full blown make out sessions with random waiters at the Chinese All You Can Eat Buffet. Gosh it was a HUG."

Jareth watched, highly amused, as the girl's face turned a red that rivaled her hair color. "SARAH, you promised that you would NEVER speak of that AGAIN! I had just had ROOT CANAL done and we both know I was higher up in those rafters than a preacher on Sunday morning!"

Sarah let out a burst of laughter that warmed Jareth's heart. He gazed longingly over at the girl next to him and inaudibly sighed. While he had been ogling Sarah during her fit of laughter, he didn't notice that a certain red head had caught him. "OHHH you really got it bad mister!"His head abruptly snapped up to glare at her with pink tinged cheeks and a don't-you-dare-mess-with-me-I'm-the-goblin-king look.

"Hey," she threw her hands up in 'defeat' and took a step back, "I just call them how I see them Goblin King." When she addressed him by his title, to say he was taken aback was an understatement. "Wha-"

"I'm sorry Jareth!" he turned to Sarah that had hidden her face from his view, but kept speaking to him. "I called her after I woke up and you were still unconscious, and I couldn't move you by myself. I called Katiey. She wouldn't help me unless I spilt the beans. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to invade your privacy or anything, but I told her all about my run." She didn't mention telling her about anything that had happened after the run and Jareth caught on fast.

He re-wrapped her in a hug, but spoke with a little coldness in his voice. "Sarah darling it is more your privacy than mine if you told her about _your_ run. It is no concern of mine if you decide to share that bit of your past with anyone." Sarah looked deep in his eyes and then whispered in his ear so only he could hear. "I'm so, so sorry you had to drain yourself. I didn't mean to pass out like that, and I know it can't be good for you…But you're still healing. Your ribs aren't cracked or broken anymore, and your leg is nearly healed…Just about four more days should do it." She gave him a soft kiss by his ear, and he had to stifle a moan.

"If you two are done with your little secrets," She strode over and plopped into a comfy looking recliner. She looked as if she was getting comfortable for a long stay, "Sarah said I had to ask you if I wanted to know the end of the tail. She told me up to when she fell into the broken stair room. Then she said I had to ask _you_ if I wanted to know the rest."

Jareth looked over at Sarah in amazement. She had saved-face for him. She held back the whole truth from her friend so he wouldn't feel ashamed or violated. She had done that all for HIM when she had every right to expose him. It had been his fault trying to get her to accept him when she was much too young. Knowing all this he grabbed Sarah by the back of the neck, gently, and crushed his lips to hers. This kiss was more fierce than the last, but held just as much emotion and heart in it…But then, they were interrupted by a very loud cough…followed by a few fake gagging noises…and then a shout of 'get a room!'

To say Jareth was merely annoyed was like saying Wily Coyote was only mildly found of bird. In other words it was a colossal understatement. Then he smirked and looked over to redhead and said, "If you want to know the end of the story you'd better shut your mouth."

Katiey quickly shut her trap and nodded her head up and down vigorously. Jareth sighed and finally admitted defeat. "Okay, where to start…After Sarah made her leap of faith she had technically 'won' Toby back. I _should_ have sent her away right then. I _should _have saved her and myself the heart break, but I was too selfish. I transported her to the broken part of the Escher room and offered her my heart. The room in itself was created to explain my feelings. I was broken and jumbled. I was confused. I offered her everything I had. I offered her to be her slave. I only asked that she fear me, love me, and do as I say." He was quiet for a while. He just stared out in front of him. Then, Sarah wrapped her arms around him and said, "He did it all for me, but I was a stupid, spoiled, fifteen-year-old brat. I didn't even think someone could ever love that." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "But, I was lucky enough to find the most perfect man in the world.

Jareth smiled a toothy broad grin and was about to give her another smacker, when suddenly a grumbling noise sounded between them. Jareth looked down at his stomach and glared at it, like he wanted an apology for interrupting him. Sarah giggled and placed a small kiss on his nose. "Well I think we'd better get you something to eat you highness." So, the next few hours were spent explaining details over chicken potpie, courtesy of Katiey.

**-BREAK- (outskirts of the Labyrinth)**

_The evil demon suddenly ripped out of its chains and clawed at the sky. It felt so good to be free! I then started to fight against the magic shroud over it moving only steps at a time, but much faster than any good being would want. _

**Author's note- Well, I don't have much to say here. I really liked Katiey, so I brought her back. I almost killed Jareth. And I let the evil demon thing loose. Yep…I think I did enough damage for the time being. **

**J-I can't believe you tried to kill me!**

**Kay-Hey, don't be all defensive! I made Sarah kiss it better! SEVERAL times! You were never going to die in this one anyway…probably anyway.**

**J-*grumbles* **

**Kay-Don't make me tell Sarah your being mean again… Or, better yet, I'll just tell Katiey about how you would love for her to come on an extended stay in your castle during your honeymoon.**

**J-PLEASE HAVE MERCY! **

**Kay- Maybe…If you stop your complaining and your insufferable pouting. **

**J- Fine *grumbles and crossed arms*… And Goblin Kings do not pout.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- I know I haven't updated in a while, but just deal with it. Sorry, but I've had a crappy week. DISCLAIMER- I do not own anything that may be recognized outside of this story, thus including Labyrinth characters, franchises, and generally name brand anything. Thank you. Also be aware I'm only fourteen, and not a doctor, so if you're a doctor and you find my info to be completely wrong, humor me, because I'm not a doctor, and go along with it for the sake of the story please? David Bowie was a lefty, so I made Jareth a lefty. (Sorry for the minor outburst at the top.)**

Katiey sat her now empty bowl down on the coffee table. "Well, what are you going to do about it? Obviously your marriage problem-thing is taken care of-" Katiey gave a short pause to take in their reactions.

Sarah blushed profusely. Then she looked away from Jareth, as if she were embarrassed. Jareth, with slight pink hue on his own cheeks, smirked half-heartedly and took Sarah's hands in his. He brought them up to his face, forcing her to look at him, and kissed each one.

Katiey smirked herself and continued as if she had never paused. "So, all you have to do is take care of this demon-thingy and the rest is smooth sailing living out the rest of your 'kingship' with the goblins…right?"

Jareth and Sarah had been lost in each other's eyes until Katiey had finished. Jareth subtly shook his head to clear it and looked at Katiey. "Uh, yes that is correct. But, unfortunately defeating this demon will not be as simple as you make it seem. He is conniving, evil, dark, and has the most gruesome lust for blood." Jareth's now grave expression turned stony. "I will not let it harm Sarah or her loved ones…Even if I must die with it." He looked down at Sarah. She had tears in her eyes, and looked at him with the purest of love.

Sarah started to lift her hand to his face, but as soon as she was half way there, she grabbed her head and let out a squeal of pain. "It burns! It's not the same, but it _burns!_" She started to dig her fingernails into her scalp, causing tiny droplets of blood to taint her glossy nails.

Jareth clasped his hands with hers. "Hold on precious, I'll make it stop. I'll make it stop." He tried to stay calm, but he knew something wasn't right. This wasn't part of her changing. She wouldn't be in need of his magic supply this soon. He started to transfer some of his magic; trying to stay composed in front of Katiey.

_**Our Lord, you must stop.**_

'_No, she needs my magic. She's still changing._

_**No, you know this is not the truth. It is her time. The Prophesy has already for told this would happen. 'A mortal girl shall change her fate in Above not Under while at stake.**_

'_No, I can stop this if I can just-' _

_**If you wish to harm her continue. If you wish to let her live, then you must stop. You must stop.**_

Jareth, torn between believing the Labyrinth, and attempting to ease Sarah's pain, reluctantly stopped his meager flow of magic. Sarah was now curled up in Jareth's chest, letting tears of pain run down her cheeks unnoticed. She was clenching her teeth, balling her fists, and curling her legs underneath her body.

"I'm so sorry Sarah. I-I can't do anything…"

"What do you mean you can't do anything? Help her!"

Jareth glared at Katiey sharply before replying coldly, "I would if I could. But she is changing fully now, and I can't do anything to help. I would only hinder the process or injure her."

Katiey momentarily looked ready to engage Jareth in a yelling match, but glanced at Sarah and nodded. Then with a shaky breath she replied calmly, "If she lives through this, I'll kill you both."

Just then Sarah suddenly took in a sharp breath and burst into a ray of light. Every inch of her, from her toes to her hair, was bathed in a golden shine. Her body nearly hummed with golden delight. She slowly floated up a few feet off the ground; her body uncurled and suspended in mid-air. She looked happy…or more precisely…at total and complete peace. Suddenly, her body pulsed and the light intensified. Neither of the other occupants of the room could see their hands before their faces.

**-BREAK- (Back in Zell's office)**

Zell was brutally stamping some official looking papers at his desk while looking over a news paper that was suspended in mid-air. It had been a boring day for Zell. There had been no servants to torture. There hadn't been any commoners to threaten. There was nothing but these infernal papers that were due tomorrow.

All of a sudden, there was a black swirling vortex in the middle of the floor. Zell looked jadedly at the vortex. When it finally stopped, Altex stepped out of the black lingering mists. "Alexintobe is there really any need for all the dramatics."

The boy looked sternly at his father. "This is no time for criticism. Have you looked in on the 'lovely couple yet'?"

The man whirled his wrist in a lazed fashion. Then a perfect crystal appeared, perched on his fingertips. Inside there was a blinding light. Slowly it faded, revealing the most beautiful fae woman. She had chocolate brown hair that was glossy and full of life. Her eyebrows had a subtle swoop to them. Her lips were perfectly shaped, and her eyes…oh, her eyes were the most enticing shade of forest green and hazel ever seen.

"Th-That's the girl! Altex! The girl has _changed!_"

The boy nodded gravely. "Aye the girl has changed…and so have our plans."

**A/N- Ha-Ha. I made you guys watch Sarah's change through the two idiot's eyes. But, don't worry. I'll let you know Katiey, Jareth, and Sarah's feelings next chapter. ; ]**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- YAEH, Thirteenth chapter! WOO-HOO! You all know thirteen is supposed to be bad luck and all. Well, I guess you'll have to read and find out if it's as unlucky as most say. DISCLAIMER- I do not own anything that may be recognized outside of this story, thus including Labyrinth characters, franchises, and generally name brand anything. Thank you. Also be aware I'm only fourteen, and not a doctor, so if you're a doctor and you find my info to be completely wrong, humor me, because I'm not a doctor, and go along with it for the sake of the story please? David Bowie was a lefty, so I made Jareth a ****lefty****.**

Sarah was in excruciating pain. It was so intense she reached the point where she could feel nothing but that pain. The outside world was gone from her consciousness at that moment. There was Sarah…and there was Pain…She couldn't hear…she couldn't see…and after a while she couldn't talk….

Then as suddenly as the pain had come, it went the same. There was a brief second were Sarah was out of pain, until she suddenly had to take in a sharp breath, and then…there was an intense _light._ Sarah had the feeling of weightlessness. She still couldn't consciously comprehend anything around her, but she felt a tingling warmth like a breezy summer evening pass though her. It was warm and gentle. It was the most peaceful thing Sarah had ever felt. She wanted to stay like that forever.

However, the fates had different plans for her. The light subtly subsided until it was nothing more than a soft glow in her heart. In her own sub-conscious she could still see a small golden glow in her heart that started to spread like vines through her body. The vines grew to reach every tip of her body.

Abruptly, Sarah found herself in a black room, but she could see herself. It was like she was radiating her own light source. Slowly, but surly, there appeared a tree in front of her. It was an old oak. It was about as ten feet tall, but looked full grown. She found that strange, but then she realized; the oak was in miniature.

The oak was swaying slightly in a non-existent breeze. Sarah felt the need to go along with it in this odd dance of its own personality since creation. She took a few steps toward the tree and carefully placed a hand on the tree. "Hello." She said to the oak.

Through her hand Sarah could feel some sort of connection. Then, without using physical words the tree returned the sediment. At first her reaction was to pull away, but it felt wrong to take her hand away from the firm sturdy bark. Next Sarah thought of an idea, maybe this tree could help her figure out what had happened to her. "Can you communicate with me a little longer please?" She asked shyly and a little apprehensively.

The bark of the tree creaked with joyful laughter, and the leaves rattled in amusement. Though her bond Sarah was told it would be happy to communicate with her for as long as she lived if she wanted. Sarah smiled at the kindness of the tree. "Do you know why I'm here, or what happened to me?"

The tree sprouted a branch just the right shape and size for Sarah to sit comfortably on it; even the bark seemed to be smoother and softer. She got the message loud and clear from the tree. It might be a long talk.

**-BREAK- (Just after Sarah stopped glowing, mostly Jareth's POV.)**

Jareth, just getting over his temporary blindness saw Sarah lying prone on the floor. He scrambled over to her and placed her in his lap like she was a small child. He was scared. He didn't know exactly what would happen to her. No fae in over a few thousand years had bonded with a mortal, so naturally the knowledge was limited. But, from what he had researched, it was a time of self discovery and magic redemption.

Every living thing competent of thought had at one point some magic, whether it be mortal, dog, cat, or fox. He also knew that there was some group of Native Americans that had managed to keep a hold on a very little of their magic from old times. He knew that every changed being would redeem their own style or type of magic. His was of course crystal magic, but he also had a few secondary magic qualities. They were small things like mild weather fluxes, disappearing abilities, walking through the veils, and transportation abilities. Most fae had at least the disappearing and transporting abilities, but only some had weather and veil walking skills. Only the members of the Royal Blood line had the ability to walk the veils without assistance.

Jareth placed a kiss upon her brow and sighed. "I wish I knew if you're alright, my precious thing."

_**She will be more than alright Lord of We. She will be celestial. Look upon her Lord. Do you not notice the already appearing changes?**_

Jareth looked down at Sarah and gasped. Her hair was a few inches longer, and held the most beautiful wave to it. Her lips were a fraction of a shade darker, and begging to be kissed. Her eyebrows had a subtle swoop, not unlike his, but they were softer; more feminine. Her cheeks had a natural rosy glow. Jareth couldn't see her eyes, but he knew they would be the most beautiful of all. He ran a gentle hand down her cheek and smiled. She was so beautiful.

"Oh, my gosh! Sarah looks so pretty!"

Jareth sighed half-heartedly at Katiey's enthusiasm. "Yes. She is very lovely. She has finally changed. Even her markings are just starting to appear." True to his words, around Sarah's eyes there were light subtle markings just starting to appear. With fae, once they reach magical maturity, markings appear that change with the willing of the fae.

Katiey walked over to Sarah and looked at Jareth. "Will she be okay?"

Jareth sighed again. "I'm not completely sure if she will be or not. But, I think it would be best if we put her in her bed for now. It might take a few days for her to come out of this state. Her magic will provide for her body until she wakes."

With that, Jareth had Katiey help him take Sarah upstairs to her parents' room. It would be a few days until he could walk on his own, and carrying Sarah by himself wouldn't have been wise. When they finally got Sarah situated in her parents' bed so she would be comfortable, they took deep breaths to clear their minds.

"You do know," Katiey stated once Jareth took a seat beside Sarah, "that you will have to explain all this to be before I let you get any sleep tonight."

Jareth sighed. "I knew you probably would require explanations. Alright, take a seat. This will take a while."

**A/N- Don't worry Sarah will be fine. She's just taken a tap out. Jareth is nearly healed; he just lacks that little bit of magical energy to heal himself fully. Underground, watch out. Because Sarah and Jareth (and maybe Katiey *in background Goblin King screams 'NOOOO!'*) are coming soon. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Alright, please don't kill me. I had a total brain fart, and I was also wrapped up in Duty Bound for a while. I just had all these cool ideas for it, but this one was stagnant. I did promise myself that I would get you guys a chapter for this week if you're even still reading it. I am sorry about that. I also have weeklong testing this week and my brain will be fried. Though I might be able to whip up another chapter with some encouragement. DISCLAIMER- You all know I don't own anything recognizable…Alright? **

-** (Sarah's POV) -**

"So," Sarah asked her magic quizzically, "I can call on you if I need help or something and you'll let me use you?" She furrowed her brow in confusion.

The tree gave another of its odd laughs, "Not exactly, young one. If you should need me for any purpose, then you simple need to harness my energy."

"That sounds hard…"

"Not at all…Young one…you really should regain consciousness soon. It could be dangerous if you try to stay under magical influence for too long."

Sarah could already feel the pull of life bringing her back, but she yelled out one last question, "How do I harness the magic?"

The tree, now glowing bright replied calmly, "You need only to trust in yourself, your magic, and your bonded…"

Before Sarah could question the tree even further, she was suddenly aware of her body. Not in the same sense as when she was under the magical influence, but in her own body in the living world. Her eyes were closed, and she noticed that there was a pressure around her hand. Sarah carefully moved her head towards the hand and opened her eyes slowly. What she saw surprised her.

There sitting in the most uncomfortable looking chair, was Jareth. He had his buttery smooth leather gloves on and looked rather tired. He had managed to prop his head halfway up on his shoulder, and his hand was curled around hers; interlacing their fingers.

Sarah felt tired, but at the same time she felt if she didn't do something she would implode. Slowly parting her lips she called softly, "Jareth?"

He instantly fluttered his eyes open, and when he saw her deep green-hazel eyes looking back, he quickly sat forward and held her captured hand with both of his. "Sarah…Sarah are you alright? How are you feeling? Do you need something to drink or-"

"Jareth…" She had an amused look on her face, even though her voice was still week. "I'm fine…I promise."

Jareth took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He bent his head down and gently kissed her forehead. "You scared me so much Sarah…I thought I had lost you for a moment there."

Sarah smiled at him and tugged at his arm. "How long have you been watching over me?" Sarah saw he was going to side-step the question and added, "Without sleep?"

The Goblin King huffed and gave her a small smile. "Do you want the truth? Because you'll kill me if I tell you." Seeing her facial expression he sighed. "Only about 32 hours; I hadn't meant to fall asleep earlier."

The newly transformed fae looked at him sternly and pulled him gently into the bed beside her. He was much stronger than her feeble pull into the bed was. However, he humored her, and not only because he loved her. He was indeed tired.

When she had successfully pulled him into the bed beside her, she molded her body to his when he lay on his side. Wrapping her arms around his middle, she managed to pull him even closer. He chuckled lightly and placed his chin on top of her head.

Sarah sighed in contentment and asked the question she had been dreading. "How long…"

"A day and a half. I didn't think that you would have come out of it this fast," he smiled against her hair as he placed another kiss upon her brow, "but then again, you were always a fighter; you can never give up."

Sarah yawned and Jareth chuckled. "I feel so tired, but at the same time I feel like I'm going to implode if don't run a marathon or something."

"Really, you know what it feels like to implode? That must have been painful." He reflected in a mock-serious tone.

Sarah slapped his arm with the little energy she could muster and stated in a defeated tone, "You know what I meant."

Jareth chucked again, causing his chest to rumble. Sarah sighed and nuzzled closer to him. "Well my dear," he said lifting her face to his, "maybe I can be of service."

He brought his lips down onto hers softly. It was a heart stopping, tear-jerking, soul-searching kiss. Sarah felt all the extra energy she had previously felt drain into Jareth as he massaged his lips against hers. After they broke the kiss she yawned largely.

"I'm glad I was able to help." He stated with an amused smile. He started to lift himself out of her embrace, to give her room to sleep comfortably. However, Sarah wouldn't have that. She held on to his shirt with all her meager strength.

"No," She said softly, "stay with me for a while…So I know your still here, and you haven't been sleeping right…Please, just for a little bit."

Jareth eased himself back into her arms and magiced the blanked over both of them. She placed a small kiss on his chin, and then nuzzled his neck until she was comfortable. She quickly fell asleep, breathing softly onto the Goblin King's neck and shoulder.

He tightened his hold of the girl and smiled into her hair. "I love you my precious thing; always know that."

Sarah murmured something incoherent in her sleep. This caused Jareth to chuckle again. It wasn't that there was anything really funny about it, but Jareth had missed her so much in that short time frame. He was just so glad she was safe and sound in his arms again.

**-BREAK- (Three hours later)**

Jareth was sleeping with Sarah in his arms. He was in a deep sleep. He really hadn't been sleeping right; Sarah had been right about that. They were both breathing deep and evenly, when suddenly Jareth sat up straight in bed and let out a cry, "AAGGHHH!"

Sarah looked at him frightened as Jareth clutched at his head. Sarah felt his pain, obviously not his actual pain, but she could _feel_ how much pain he was in.

"LABYRINTH, Please calm down! It HURTS!" Sarah could feel Jareth's pain subside slowly until it was a dull ache.

Then, Sarah could hear a voice, no many voices in one, inside her head. _**It has come! It is on its way! You must return to the Underground! **_

"I can't, you know that Labyrinth. I don't even know what Sarah's magic type is, if it isn't compatible with mine, I can't transport her… I probably can't even transport myself!"

_**Your physical wounds are healed; your wish has been granted. You need only to return to finish your last wish…if you do not come…We will die. **_

"Jareth, we have to go back. We can't let the Labyrinth die." Sarah spoke with tears in her eyes from the sorrow she felt for the labyrinth.

Jareth looked at her with disbelieving eyes. "You can hear it?" Sarah nodded softly.

_**This proves our need to bring you and your bonded back. **_

Sarah thought about what the Labyrinth said for a moment. _'Bonded, that's what my magic had said…'_

"Jareth! That's what my magic said, something about trusting my bonded!"

Jareth looked at her confused. "It said to trust in your bonded? Sarah what manifestation did your magic take. This is very important." He had a hunch…a very good hunch.

"An oak, it was a very old oak tree." She stated, trusting Jareth to know what to do.

He broke out in a wide grin. "An oak tree… An oak tree!" He laughed triumphantly. Then he took her hand and held it out palm side up. "Sarah, think about the first beautiful flower you can think of. Make it something unworldly, something you would never see Aboveground, and imagine it is sitting in your hand."

Sarah looked at Jareth skeptically, but did as she was told. After a few moments a silver tulip that sparkled with a soft ebony stem appeared in her hand. Jareth let out a gleeful cackle. He smashed his lips down on hers and looked at her with admiration. "You beautiful wonderful girl, you."

"Jareth, what-?" She started in puzzlement.

He looked down at her with joy plastered on his face. "Sarah, you were gifted with the magic of _life_." His grin grew larger. "You can mold your magic into an energy force. You can replenish my magic, so I can transport us back to the Underground!" He gave her another kiss, but this time it was gentler; more loving.

Jareth seemed to sense her hesitancy, for he took her in his arms and whispered sweet words in her ear. Then, lifting his head, he told her softly, "Trust me, love me, but do what you think is right. The Labyrinth needs me. It needs us."

Sarah's eyes glistened in the light. Softly she said, "I'll always trust you…I'll always love you…We need to do this."

Jareth kissed her forehead and placed her hands on his chest. "Focus your energy into my chest. Think about me and all the good times we had together." He leaned closer to her and whispered, "Think of this." He planted his lips over hers.

Sarah's hands started to glow faintly. Her eyes shut and her mouth mimicked his as she tilted her head slightly. Jareth started to tease her lips with his tongue. This caused her hands to glow brighter as she let his tongue invade her mouth. After a few moments of exploring each other's mouths, the light got nearly blinding.

Suddenly, Sarah realized she wasn't sitting in her bed anymore. Slowly Sarah broke away from Jareth and opened her eyes…and gasped. Jareth quickly placed her behind his body and practically growled at the enemy in front of them.

There standing six feet tall from head to toe on all four legs, was a beast as black as night. It had no real fur, because instead there was black smoke that radiated off of its body. Eyes as red as the darkest blood shot out at you, and wicked yellow rotting teeth stuck out of its head at odd angles.

It let out a deep, deep dark growl. "_**King Jareth,**_" The title was spat at the two fae standing before it, "_**We finally meet at last.**_"

**A/N- Alright, don't kill me. I didn't really mean to keep you all waiting this long, if there is still anyone out there *cricket cheeps*. Please come back. I was just caught up in the other story and school. We have testing this week and we were cramming all last week. Forgiveness is one of the best qualities. *looks around sheepishly***

**J- I actually can't complain much about this chapter…other than the giant killing machine standing in front of me. I did get to give Sarah one heck of a kiss.**

**Kay- Thanks, I'm glad you stopped complaining for once. Because, I can't really blame you for not liking the giant demon beast…good luck by the way. **

**J *sarcastically*- Oh, thank you **_**so**_** much.**

**Kay- Welcome. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- Read, don't bother with this note, you know you want to skip it or already have. **

**Oh WAIT, My bad. Don't skip yet. Thanks for my cookies. I like cookies, especially chocolate chip… =]**

Sarah tried as hard as she could not to scream. The beast before her was the most terrifying thing she had ever imagined. At the thought of losing Jareth to such a beast caused the heroine and defiance, she had stored away, to quickly resurface. She side-stepped Jareth and stared the beast down.

The mangy hound lifted its head after a few seconds and let out a loud howling laugh. Jareth linked his arm with Sarah's, knowing it was no good trying to protect her. She was too stubborn to listen to him, even when exceedingly weak.

The monster brought its massive face back down to glare once more at the new fae before it. "**Well, aren't we high and mighty for a brand new fae?**" It sneered at them and boar its teeth at them. "**I've been wanting for a tender snack.**"

Jareth tried to think quickly of a plan, but there was nothing he could do! He had spent up the majority of his magic getting them here and he couldn't even make a lousy shield let alone transport them!

Suddenly, the colossal demon lunged at Sarah.

Jareth was frantic; all he could think to do was cover Sarah with his own body. He turned his back to the beast and covered Sarah like a human shield…

.

.

.

.

.

Jareth had been waiting for the attack…But, nothing ever came. Slowly he opened his eyes...and gasped. Someone, somehow, somewhere had transported them to his personal gardens. Realizing they were safe, (for now, he assumed) Jareth looked down at Sarah.

She was ghostly pale. Her forehead had a fine sheen of sweat, and her hands were trembling. _'Oh, no…' _Was his only thought, before Sarah promptly fainted. He easily shifted her weight in his arms so he could carry her.

The king ran through the castle halls. Each turn was taken without second thought or confusion. Jareth knew exactly where he was going. Mere minutes of navigation through the corridors after Sarah fainted found her in a luscious king sized bed with four large wooden posts at each corner in his rooms. The covers were silk of the finest quality, and deep midnight blue in color.

Beside her Jareth absently stroked back her soft dark brown hair. Her magic reserves were nearly used up completely, causing her to black out. If she had used just a little more…taken them thirty more feet…she would have died. She didn't know her limitations, and Jareth would have to soon teach her. They were safe for now as long as the Labyrinth's natural shields held up.

There were no healers of more qualified skill than himself in the kingdom at the time. For that he grieved. Sarah was not fairing especially well, and there was nothing short of waiting it out for anyone to do. Magical drainage was most common among very young fae that happened to be a little too ambitious, but for a full grown adult fae it was almost never heard of. Jareth had only seen of it twice in his life time. The first was himself when he appeared at Sarah's mercy after the demon had gotten a hold of him, and the second was Sarah.

There was an old goblins tale that said if you drank two tablespoons full of Yelping root, Humperlop honey, dragon's nail, and night's breath each it would help speed up the process. However, Jareth was apprehensive about trying it out for two reasons. The first reason was Yelping root was extremely bitter and foul smelling. It could cause one to puke from the taste of it if given too much no matter how much sugar or other ingredients were added to it. The second was Humperlop honey was poisonous to all who ate it if given more than precisely two tablespoons.

He lay beside Sarah and wrapped her body in a hug. She limply and unconsciously laid her head down on his chest. Jareth sighed. She wasn't doing as well as he had. If anything she had gotten worse, but she _had_ used more power than he had. He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and arranged her back onto the bed how she was before. He cursed under his breath as he finally made up his mind to go and collect the ingredients needed.

His first stop was his study. Everything was in perfectly organized chaos. Jareth knew exactly where everything was, and it was to his liking, but if anyone other than him entered the room, they would think that goblins had been inhabiting the room.

In six swift strides Jareth walked across the room to a bookshelf. He pulled out seven seemingly random books, and stepped back quickly as it swung open for him. He entered the room, silently closing the door behind him. All around the room there were potions, strange elements and Bunsen Burners scattered across various tables and shelves.

With quick and skillful hands, He started to concoct the potion for Sarah. He started with a vile of dark blue-violet goo-liquid. Its stench was fouler than the Bog. It bubbled and snapped every time it was jarred, as Jareth slowly started to pour it in to a flask. He quickly placed the vile back on the rack and continued to add the other ingredients, saving the Humperlop honey for last.

His nimble fingers never fumbled once as he measured out the red-ish-pink honey. It slowly dripped onto the measuring utensil. Once he had the right amount measured off Jareth set the honey down with a slightly shaky hand, and whipped a small amount of perspiration from his temple. Then, he stirred in the honey with swift circle motions from a glass wand.

He stood back once done and watched as it started to glow a brilliant gold. It grew brighter and brighter until no darkness was present in the hidden room. Then, slowly it started to mellow out into a light sky blue, before turning to an earthy green. It was a soft, mint green that yelled life as it nearly hummed with power.

Jareth blinked a few times as he watched the flask with interest. He hadn't really thought it would work. He had heard it from an old goblin one day. But, with the spectacular performance he just saw, he didn't doubt it did _something_. The only problem was he wasn't sure if it would do what the goblin said. He couldn't just give Sarah some _unknown_ _goo_ that _might_ make her better.

With that thought, Jareth tipped back the flask so a tiny dot was caught on his tongue. He sat the container down swiftly and waited to see what happened. At first nothing…but then…just faintly…he could feel a hum of power start to spread throughout his body. It felt wonderful, but he knew enough to know if he drank any more it could kill him. Too much of a good thing is often not good for you at all.

Feeling it was safe after a few more minutes; Jareth dished out the right amount of liquid into a vile, and translocated himself back to his chambers. The potion had renewed his drained magic, even though his powers had been nowhere near as low as Sarah's were.

When Jareth appeared in the room, he had to take hold of the post on his bed when he arrived. He was still rather weak and using his magic hadn't helped. However, he was willing to take the risk to get back to Sarah as fast as possible. Looking at her now from the lighted room, Jareth was glad he had.

Her hair was even duller; her skin was starting to take on an unhealthy shade of pale; her lips were no longer as red and vibrant as they had been; the marks on the sides of her eyes were browns and greens. She looked dead, and if Jareth hadn't been able to feel her life force tugging at the back of his mind, he would have thought her dead himself.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Jareth kneeled down beside his love, and carefully tipped her head up. He tried to make her swallow the medicine, but she just wouldn't. Jareth was desperate. She was looking worse and worse as every minute ticked by.

Then, suddenly and idea came to him. He placed his face scant millimeters away from hers and tenderly started to tease her lips with his. He willed her to respond to him in her unconscious form. As soon as her lips reacted, he poured the liquid into her mouth…Jareth watched to see what she would do…she swallowed…

Jareth let out an uneasy breath-chuckle. His grin widened and he watched as he could see her body glow from the green brew. Silently he thanked that old goblin and promised himself he would thank it a million times over.

Sarah gasped a life barring breath. Her lips were pulsating once again; her hair was glossy and fine; her cheeks gained a rosy ting, and her fae markings changed to light green and blue.

Jareth expected it would take a few hours at the least until Sarah woke up. However, to his great surprise and pleasure, Sarah's eyes started to flutter open. He took her hand and softly sandwiched it between his two gloved ones. He could feel the power coursing through her hands. It couldn't hurt him he touched her with bare hands, but for others it would surly cause them damage. He would have to get her a nice pair of silk gloves.

As her eyes slowly lifted, she looked at him and smiled softly. "Jareth." Her voice was gruff and tired.

"Shhh. It's alright, luv. You just rest." He kissed her softly on the temple. Locking eyes with her he continued in a soft whisper. "You stupid, stupid girl," he spoke not unkindly, "you could have killed yourself."

Her smile grew slightly, but it didn't reach her eyes. She was just too tired. "Better me than you. These people need you Jareth. The Labyrinth needs you…I don't know what will happen once you're crowned High King." He stroked her hair as she spoke weakly.

"Don't you dare say you're life isn't just as important as mine is." His voice remained a whisper through out there talk, not once was he truly angry at her, "…I'll always be here for the Labyrinth and it's subjects. I'll protect it…but we needn't worry about it now." He placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "You need to rest and in the morning…" he left the statement unfinished. They both knew what would happen in the morning. They would plan for battle. They would head out alone to face the beast. They would fight to the death.

As Jareth started to move away, a small hand reached out and coughed his sleeve. He looked at Sarah, asking her what the matter was with his eyes. "Stay…Please, just stay with me…Hold me."

Jareth's eyes softened even more. Then, he crawled into bed with her after removing his gloves, boots, and shirt. Sarah was the only person he would ever be able to hold with bare hands now that he was bonded with her. He had changed her. He had shared his soul with her; and she with him. They were one essence in two physical forms.

Sarah cuddled up beside Jareth, enfolding herself in his arms. She laid her head down on his chest and softly murmured into it. "Sing…so I can sleep."

Jareth placed a soft kiss on top of Sarah's head and softly sang.

"_There's such a sad love_

_Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel_

_Open and closed within your eyes_

_I'll place the sky within your eyes…_

_There's such a fooled heart_

_Beating so fast in search of new dreams_

_A love that will last within your heart_

_I'll place the moon within your heart…"_

**A/N- Ha-Ha. You guys totally thought I'd make Jareth and Sarah fight the evil demon thing right there as soon as they got back into the Underground? No way! I love torturing you guys too much with all the suspense. READ PLEASE- I have to turn in my school laptop soon, so you may or may not get a new chapter for Duty Bound or NKP until further notice. Sorry**

**Kay-Well good bye folks and see you around later!**

**J-*in dramatic whisper* Shhhhh! You'll wake Sarah!**

**Kay- *in whisper* sorry.**


End file.
